Obey Me
by luvr4fantanim
Summary: Its 7th year in Hogwarts and for Hermione that means Head Girl! But a certain Head Boy gets on her nerves and she takes it too far making her receive a punishment with him by them take turns to obey each other! They'll kill each other! Would they?
1. Present Me

**A/N: Well I just started this Dramione fic!! I hope you people like it!! I'll have to thank one of my very closest friends for this inspiration! ;P **

_**I want to give thank you to both of my Beta's: Cuilleann and Kaspamy!! **_

**Story Title:** Obey Me  
**Chapter Title:** Present Me (1/?)  
**Word Count:** 1090  
**Author:** luvr4fantanim  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** Its 7th year in Hogwarts and for Hermione that means Head Girl! But a certain Head Boy gets on her nerves and she takes it too far making her receive a punishment with him by them take turns to obey each other! They'll kill each other! Would they?

**Chapter 1: Present Me**

_And I don't deserve this  
This time right now  
It's not something for which I can take the bow  
And I don't deserve this  
It wasn't me  
I can't take glory for something that I can't be  
I don't deserve this_

_**Penholder-Flyleaf**_

_Hermione's POV_

Why? Why?! WHY?!

What in Merlin's name have I done to deserve this?! I swear I have not lied, cheated or hurt anyone! …Badly. Still. WHY?!

I used to be a perfectly happy person, and then I received _that_ note. The note telling me that I was chosen to be Head Girl this year. I felt so happy and _grateful_ for the fact that I had accomplished one of my most desired dreams, that that I ran around telling every person in the Burrow. Well, at least until Fred and George decided to make fun of me.

I was sort of wondering who the Head Boy was when I realized that neither Harry nor Ron received a letter. (The letter that I received left no hint to who the Head Boy might be.) I quickly thought of the rest of the candidates from other houses but that left much to be desired. I hoped it would be someone from my own house or at least someone who I could talk to and get along with.

But I wasn't expecting _him_!

So when we were walking down Platform 9 ¾ and stepped into the train I put on my badge. I told Harry and Ron that I needed to go to the Head compartment. It was something that was required for the Heads to do so that they would organize themselves for the first Prefect meeting. I walked up until I was in front of the door, while still debating who it will be since I didn't see any Gryffindor boys missing from their compartments.

Imagine my surprise when I opened the door and found myself staring at a pair of gray eyes and a smirk. And the smirk became smug in his handsome (I'll give him that much) face when the first words out of my mouth were:

"WHAT THE HELL?! MALFOY?!"

Then, to top it all off, I pointed my finger at him and let my mouth drop open like a five-year-old.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

_Draco's POV_

Where is an _Inmobulus _charm when you need one?

I swear the look on Granger's face was priceless. And she supposedly is the "smartest witch of our generation." HAH! Smart my ass. How could she _not_ know that it was going to be _me_?

I never doubted that it was going to be her with her "good word" on Dumbledore (who knows what else she could've done to convince the old geezer) and to top it all off: best friends with Potty and Weasel; all of this apart from her know-it-all character. That practically screams "MAKE ME HEAD GIRL"!

Even though she does look better than she has years before…

….WTF?! You did not just think that about the Queen of Mudbloods.

At least she's better than Pansy. _Shudder._ I swear that girl has an obsession with me. Can't she get what "stay the fuck away from me" means? Does she have dementia or something? I mean, I know we used to be friends but now that she's become me-obsessed it's just not possible.

I was still smirking at Granger's open mouth, and it widened when she realized what she was doing and blushed with embarrassment.

I smirked at this. I enjoyed making her feel embarrassed. Or frustrated. Or annoyed.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" she asked with a tinge of hope that I detected in her tone of voice.

"And they say that you are the smartest witch of our generation, Granger." I drawled.

She sighed, sounding defeated, while I smirked once more. What a great way to start the year, crushing the hopes of a Mudblood. She sat in the corner farthest from me, probably thinking I would pull a knife on her or something.

So I went closer to her, while putting my legs up beside her. She flinched and I bet it was her Gryffindor courage that wouldn't let her get away.

"So now what, Malfoy?" she asked, crossing her arms and trying to destroy my legs with her glare.

"Umm, unless you haven't noticed I'm Head Boy and you're…"

"I get the point!" she snapped. "I meant how will we do _this_." She said waving her arms.

I smirked; I knew exactly what would tick her off.

"Well we have a common room to ourselves so we'll have plenty of time for _this_." I said, mimicking her gesture and giving her an exaggerated leer.

She threw me a disgusted look once she caught my meaning. As an added plus, she blushed.

"Well, ferret boy, _I_ meant the _work_. Besides, in Hogwarts: A History they say that…."

The last thing I remember after that was looking out the window before falling asleep.

Doesn't she ever get tired of that fucking book?!

_Hermione's POV_

Stupid ferret boy. Correction, stupid _perverted_ asshole hot ferret boy.

….Did I just think that?! DELETE! DELETE!

Either way, HOW DARE HE FALL ASLEEP!? Even though he does look better like that since nothing is coming out of his mouth… He looks innocent, almost angelic and- ARGGG STOP IT HERMIONE YOUR MIND IS MESSING WITH YOU!!!!

Still, I'm not going to be the one doing all the work this year! This is the year Draco Malfoy will not have the last laugh, and I have just the plan to do it. This is going to be the year that Draco Malfoy will be working for _me_!

**A/N: Well what do you think? I just want to know that. Do I continue or do I do something else with the story? Hmmm. Anyway thanks for reading this! It means a lot!**


	2. Hate Me

**Well here is the second chapter!! Now please read the author's notes at the end! Thank you! **

**And also a big THANK YOU! To my wonderful Betas: Cuilleann and Kaspamy!!**

**Now to the Thank You Wall:**

**Harry Potter 101:**** thank you so much for adding me to your C2 Community!!**

**cft731: ****thank you for adding me to your alert list!! **

**And to all of the people in several countries for reading this!! Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 2: Hate Me**

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet  
__Only when I stop to think about it  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

_**I Hate Everything About You-Three Days Grace**_

Classes have been in session for almost two weeks now. Things were going well around Hogwarts and the students were just getting acquainted with their classes and classmates… At least, that's how things seemed to be.

_Hermione's POV_

I can't believe it! He's late _again_!

I know that it had been our idea to spend as little time as possible together since he can't have his "precious time" lost.

But we _had_ agreed to meet once a week at our common room at sunset to discuss plans! He had been late last week and I accepted it the first time. The second time I felt a little annoyed but now… Ugh! I promised myself that I would not do all the work by myself! He has probably gone to shag some girl in a broom closet!

I guess it's time to put the master plan into action.

I walked over to the stairs to make my way up to my room when through the window I spotted a pale blond figure near the lake.

_The heck with him!_

Then I spotted another figure moving frantically through the grounds. I knew exactly who it was and exactly what had happened or at least had a very good guess.

I smirked and proceeded to write a note signed Anonymous. Then I chanted a spell and hoped that it had gotten to its destination because now I needed some time alone.

_Normal POV_

Everything was silent in the halls of Hogwarts due to the hour. But if you looked closely you could see a pale blond figure scurrying into the Head Boy and Girl's quarters…

_Draco's POV_

Shit. I'm late. Granger's going to kill me.

I could hear myself panting through the halls while I looked around for any teachers who might be able to catch me. Slytherins aren't famous for their sneakiness for nothing.

Damn that Pansy for making me late...

--Flashback--

I stared down at the lake in boredom. I had nothing better to do, except that stupid meeting with Granger. I looked up to watch the sun set and decided that now was the time to return. I'd evade Pansy for sure and probably surprise the Mudblood by being early.

I don't see why she was so pissed off! The Mudblood is perfectly capable of doing the work by herself. The perfect way to spend the time until the meeting is to have a go with another girl. I smirked at the thought of seeing her angry. She certainly can pack a punch, like the way she belted me in third year.

I looked at the sunset again and sighed. Why do we have to do this _every_ Thursday night?

I stood up and started walking to the grounds, still deep in thought about Granger, wondering what she'll be talking about tonight. Probably something stupid like her elf rights club or something like that. I think that we need to plan a Prefect meeting for Halloween though; it's coming up…

"Drakie-poo…" I heard a faint voice cry. I looked around in alarm and didn't see anyone so I ignored the nagging feeling in my brain telling me to run. _Now. _

"Drakie-poo!" This time I heard it clearer and when I turned around my eyes widened.

That girl has definitely got some issues and… _how_ did she find me?

Pansy was running to me with her arms outstretched and an idiotic smile on her face, her long black hair trailing behind her.

"DRAKIE-POO!!" She screamed as she lunged at me.

_Oh fuck! _I thought

I quickly evaded the hug only to make her crash into the ground head first, which, I swear made her even more pug faced than she is already. She quickly stood up, dusted herself off and latched onto my arm. I looked at her with disgust while trying to shake her off but, hell, that girl has a powerful grip.

"I received your note telling me where you were! Where are you going, Drakie-poo?" she asked as she looked at me.

I rolled my eyes while silently cursing in my head. Who in their right mind would tell Pansy where I was? I decided to ask around the common room later. When I found who was responsible, I would teach them a lesson, a very serious lesson.

"Head Boy stuff." I mumbled. Her curious expression was quickly replaced by a scowl.

"Oh so you're going to see _that Mudblood,"_ the disgust in her voice was so plain it could almost be seen.

"Obviously."

"But you know…" She looked at me smiling with what she obviously thought was seductively, "You could do much better things with me…"

_I'd prefer suffering the Mudblood's torture to shagging you, Pansy. _I thought, but I smirked at her to hide the disgust. It'd be a waste if I got her angry; I might lose the respect of one of the greatest Pureblooded families, not to mention that Father would have my head apart from... We were already living in fear. Or at least my father was.

"Yes, but if I do, then we wouldn't have access to private quarters, would we?" She swooned and I gave myself a mental pat on the back for making girls melt so easily.

I quickly disentangled myself from her and tried to make a quick getaway from her… until I felt her hands grab me and pin me to the wall.

She started kissing up my jaw as I tried to push her away. Merlin, that girl _is _strong!

"Not now, Pansy." I hissed.

She giggled and continued kissing me. Now I'm doomed; I've been captured by the slut.

"Parkinson!"

We quickly jumped from each other while I thanked Merlin for the interruption… until I saw the face of who it was.

Blaise Zabini raised an eyebrow at us while I glared at him, trying to tell him with my eyes not to say a word.

"You know Parkinson, there were some girls in the common room playing with a box of yours… Tampons, I think," he said while looking at her.

She blushed and ran toward the common room while cursing at Millicent Bullstrode. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"You know you're gonna hurt her if she finds out if you don't like her." He drawled, looking after her.

"I don't give a shit." I mumbled, but in reality I felt a pang of guilt in my stomach. Pansy had been a good friend of mine once_. _She helped me through some issues in the past."She has had way too many indirect notices."

Blaise looked at me and sighed before a small smile formed in his lips, an amused flicker in his blue eyes. I knew _that _look. I hated that he knew me a bit too well, but we both go way back.

"Don't you have somewhere to go?"

I could tell he was trying to contain laughter as my eyes widened.

"OH FUCK!"

--End of flashback--

I was still wondering who had sent that note to Pansy and decided to personally hex the culprit tomorrow.

I muttered the password to the Head common room while I braced myself for the impending torture. But as I looked around the room I didn't see anyone. Strange.

Then I heard a faint rustling coming from Granger's room. I smirked and quietly crept up the stairs to her room, found across mine. I heard it a little louder now. Hmmm. Maybe she was having a threesome with Potty and Weasel!

I opened the door as quietly as I could, but to my great disappointment there was no one on the bed and Granger was working at her desk. She looked up at me and sent me a sickly sweet smile.

"Oh, hey, Malfoy."

I looked at her, confused. Wasn't she going to torture me to death for arriving late? But there wasn't even a trace of anger in her voice. She turned back to her work while I stared at her, trying to figure out what was up.

Did _she _get Parkinson's disease?

"Aren't we going to have a meeting?" I managed to say without stuttering. She looked at me like she didn't have a care in the world.

"No. Tons of work." She stood up and came to the door. "Now go to your room." She said while pushing me out. I didn't even retort that she was touching me but I did flinch. I walked, still dazed.

"Oh, and Malfoy." I stopped to listen, turning about halfway down the stairs. She smirked at me and said: "How's Parkinson doing?" And she slammed the door on my face.

I stared at her door, open mouthed, before the anger came out. I slammed my fist into the wall.

_That little _bitch!! _She had been the one to tell Pansy were I was! _I marched to my room and slammed the door. I narrowed my eyes.

There was no way I could let her win one on me! Then I had a great thought.

_And I have just the thing…_

I quickly wrote a note and put a charm on it to go to its destination. Hopefully the package would arrive early in the morning.

_Normal POV_

Early morning always comes by far too quickly for the people at Hogwarts. The only happy thought was that today was Friday, and the weekend was fast approaching. Even responsible people were starting to get lazy. And thanks to that no one would notice a figure slipping in and out of the Potions classroom.

_Hermione's POV_

Well, it's done! What luck that we have double Potions this morning!

I slipped out of the classroom quietly, although I doubted that Snape would do anything if he caught me. He has been very… jittery recently. He seems concerned about something. Harry suspects something happened but Ron and I try to tell him that he is just placing his usual blame on him.

I scurried quickly to the Great Hall and found Harry and Ron already seated, talking amiably (Ron had half his mouth full), about Quidditch. They turned to me and smiled.

"Hey, Mione," they both said (in Ron's case it sounded more like gibberish).

"Where have you been?" asked Harry.

"Oh, you know, in the library." They both nodded in response. Ron was trying to stuff himself while trying to figure out what class we had. When he did, he made a disgusted face.

"Aww, great. Double Potions, and with the Slytherins no less," he said after swallowing (Thank God).

Harry grimaced while I couldn't help but grin. Ron turned to look at me like I'd grown two heads.

"What's gotten you so happy? Didn't you hear what I just said?"

I smiled at them in response. "Trust me. This Potions class is going to be very… entertaining."

_Normal POV_

Ginny glanced at her friend. She wondered what Hermione was planning now.

When Hermione said that their Potions class was going to be "entertaining", she had not missed the glance she shot at the Slytherin table behind her.

She sighed, there was no doubt that this had something to do with Malfoy. But she hoped that Hermione would not go _too _far…

Meanwhile, over at the Slytherin table, the Slytherin Prince stood up and guided himself down the aisles. He shot a glare to his classmates, silently ordering them not to follow. His destination: the Potions classroom. Another Slytherin stood up and walked with him despite the glare he was receiving…

"What are you doing, Blaise?" Malfoy sneered when they got through the doors.

"I'm trying to make sure that after this, you still get to keep that Head Boy post of yours." Blaise smirked as Draco narrowed his eyes. He knew that Draco knew he was right. Granger had Draco so angry that it he let Draco alone, he'd probably blow up the whole Potions classroom. Blaise couldn't let that happen, even if it would be pretty amusing.

They glided down the halls while Draco fumed to himself.

_Draco's POV_

Stupid fucking Granger.

Stupid fucking _Blaise_.

I hate it when he's right. He just _loves _seeing me tortured. But he _does_ have a point about my temper.

We didn't even bother to check out for Snape. Lately he's been such a pussy. Whatever You-Know-Who did to him affected him, hard. I grabbed my left forearm without thinking. It was the sort of thing that was quickly becoming a habit. The less I thought about it the better. We entered the classroom and I proceeded to march to Granger's seat while Blaise kept watch. When he saw what I was doing his brow furrowed.

"What are you _doing_?"

_This_ is why I prefer Crabbe and Goyle. The two meatheads don't dare ask questions when I decide to do something like this.

"What do you _think _I'm doing?" I smirked. "I'm getting revenge on the Mudblood!"

_Normal POV_

The students made their way to class, already wishing it was the end of the day. Harry and Ron included Seamus and Dean in their talk while Hermione walked in silence… until Ginny interrupted her thoughts.

"What are you planning?"

"Huh?" Hermione turned to look at her while she stared her down. To Ginny, Hermione seemed… nervous? Or excited? She grinned at her.

"I know you're planning something."

"Wh-What are you talking..."

"And I bet it has something to do with a certain Slytherin." Ginny interrupted.

She paled and turned away. Ginny knew that she had struck a nerve.

"Don't tell Harry or Ron," she mumbled.

"Don't worry; I don't want to get myself included in the giant war between Malfoy and you." Ginny shot her a glance. "What I don't get is how come you're not enjoying sharing a common room with the hottest boy in school?!" She said changing the subject since the conversation was bordering on becoming more awkward than it should be.

She flushed beet red with that and turned to look at Ginny with a glare.

"He. Is. An. Arrogant. Prick!" she said through her teeth. Ginny rolled her eyes, ignoring her anger.

"You still have to admit that he's hot…"

She sighed.

"Fine." She said haughtily.

"Soooo…"

"So?"

"Boxers or briefs?"

"GINNY!"

------------------------------------------------

As the Gryffindors and the Slytherins made their way to the Potions classroom, the two friends separated. Hermione went over to sit in her usual seat beside Harry while Draco glided over to his. Hermione grinned to herself.

_It'll all be over soon… _She thought. She had not felt this giddy for Potions since her first day in first year!

Then she heard the door slam and Severus Snape strolled down the middle of the classroom, taking off points at the remaining Gryffindors who were still talking. He tapped his wand at the front desk.

"You will be performing the _Ignis Remedis _today, an antidote which has the very special ingredient of Liquid Dragon Fire. The ingredients are on the board. Begin."

They began pouring down their ingredients as the hour passed. After a while, Hermione was only missing one ingredient.

She saw that Malfoy was pouring down the same ingredient too. Staring fiercely at each other's potions, neither noticed the expectant face of the other student.

_Almost…_

A single drop fell from each flask into the potion. A single drop that would change the courses of their lives forever…

BOOM!!

"_AHHHHH!!"_

"_WHAT THE FUCK??"_

"_EVERYONE OUT!!"_

The students (and Snape) scurried to the door; while the teacher slammed the door shut before the giant tidal wave of potion engulfed everyone.

In the classroom lay two people covered in potion sludge after the tidal wave had passed. Brown eyes met gray for a moment, and they both knew what had happened. They sprang up and glared at each other before exploding, ignoring the burning feeling that the sludge had on their clothes.

"YOU MUDBLOOD WHORE!!"

"YOU ARROGANT PRICK!! YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID??"

"WHAT _I _DID?? YOU MADE _MY _POTION EXPLODE IN THE CLASSROOM AND MESSED UP MY HAIR??"

"OH AND YOU ARE COMPLETELY INNOCENT, FERRET BOY??"

"WHY YOU LITTLE…."

"PETRI…"

"STUPE…"

BAM!

"MR. MALFOY! MISS GRANGER! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS??"

**Author's notes:**

**Well, well great minds do think alike XD Just to remind you people I'll be updating as soon as I can. Just right now I can update this early since we have a day off from school!! But I really want to know if I should continue this story or not and I need your opinion on that! Thank you for reading this!! And you know that Draco'll love a review!! So please press that little blue button down there so that I can know your thoughts!!**

**See ya! **


	3. Punish Me

**Well here we go the 3rd chapter!! I'm sorry for not updating this earlier but, hey, you know how school is. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTES AT THE END!! Now on with the chapter! **

**Chapter 3: Punish Me**

_What a shame we all became, such fragile broken things,  
A memory remains, Just a tiny spark,  
I give it all my oxygen, to let the flames begin,  
So let the flames begin_

_**Let the Flames Begin-Paramore**_

Professor Mc Gonagall stood angrily at the door of the Potions classroom glaring at her two best students, who were covered in potion sludge about to hex each other into oblivion.

She had not seen a sorrier sight.

Meanwhile the two students stared at her with their wands pointed at each other, having stopped at mid spell.

"What is the meaning of this!?"

Both lowered their wands and looked down at the floor in embarrassment well for Draco it was more out of habit. Mc Gonagall stared at one student and then at the other. Snape had already explained to her what had happened and, frankly, she had to see for her own eyes that it was true.

"It gives me no other reason to think that this was a prank set up _by _both of you _for_ each other."

They opened their mouths in protest, but the Professor raised her hand.

"Now I want both of you to clean up this mess, go to your classes and head to the Headmaster's office after dinner for your punishment. You should be setting an example for this school instead of doing things like this!" She started to head to the door but stopped. "Oh and you might want to change clothes, that sludge will burn through them in a while." She conjured two cloaks from the air and headed to the door leaving the Head Boy and Girl to stare at each other.

Draco smirked at Hermione, while inside he felt a tinge of amazement. He didn't know that the Mudblood girl had it in her to pull a prank. Much less one that would have gotten her into trouble.

Hermione blushed under Draco's gaze. From his smirk he looked amused, but in his eyes she could see the light fascination in them. She had never really understood the feelings behind Malfoy's eyes up until now. And she didn't like it. She only wanted them to clean the room and leave in peace, but Malfoy was not going to grant her that little pleasure.

"Wow, Granger didn't know you had it in you."

She shot him a furious glance and was about to retort when realization dawned on her.

She, Hermione Jane Granger, had just pulled a prank, in the middle of a class. And to the Head Boy no less. And while Malfoy had had a share of incidents similar to this one _she _hadn't. Perfect.

Draco watched the display of emotions that passed through her face amusedly. It appeared that she had just recently discovered the consequences. He could see in her face that her greatest fear would be if they strip her off her Head Girl title. What she didn't know was that Draco had a similar fear as well, only for his own title. And that was because of the consequences he would face _after_ that.

First of all there was the anger from his father, which made no sense at all since he was locked up in Azkaban. But there was a small part in Draco that still looked for his father's approval, even if he hated Lucius for everything he has done to him and his mother. This brings him to the second reason which is the most logical:_ him_._ He _certainly would not be pleased that he had been kicked out from the Headmaster's trust circle. He shivered just at the thought of it and decided to concentrate on Granger's open mouthed face instead. He rolled his eyes at the fact that she had not gotten over it yet. It was just a simple punishment after all. What was the worst that could happen?

"Just close your mouth, Granger, and start cleaning."

_That _brought her back to the present as she turned around to mutter some spells while still deep in thought. Draco was about to sit down, since he clearly wasn't going to clean it, when he noticed that the slime positioned at Granger's shoulder had begun to burn the clothing… revealing part of her back along with a bra strap. He was quite sure that on front he would've seen something _more._

He stared in awe at that shoulder. Never before had he seen something so creamy so… so… perfect.

He stopped himself. The Mudblood… perfect? He shook his head quietly to ignore his thoughts, deciding that the reason was lust and, to distract himself even more; he decided to take the bait.

"Granger…"

Nothing.

"Graaaaaaaaanger."

No response.

"GRANGER!"

Hermione jumped and looked around bewildered before shooting Malfoy a curious glance; she was too weary to put anger in her eyes.

"What?"

"Your bra is showing."

He said while looking at her front and nodding at it. She glanced down… and flushed beet red. It wasn't _just _her bra strap showing but she was thankful that it didn't show any skin. She quickly took the cloak left by Mc Gonagall, covered herself up and glared at Malfoy.

"And why did _you _have to go and stare at it?"

"You know a simple thank you would've been fine."

"Thank you? THANK YOU?! YOU WERE LOOKING!"

He met her eyes with an annoyed glance. Was she always that thick?

"And you just wanted to waltz into the hall looking like some slut?" He said sarcastically.

Hermione blushed once more and looked away. He was right again, but the question was why did he care?

Draco stiffened right after he said those words. He should not have cared if Granger suddenly marched into the hall naked! He shook his head silently and walked to the door, Hermione Granger always brought out the worst in him, but this time he was too annoyed to actually make a comment.

"Hurry up and finish, Granger. I don't want to waste my time aiding you."

And with that he vanished into the corridors, after he grabbed one of the cloaks.

Hermione stared at Malfoy's retreating form. _What had just happened? _She shook her head and quickly muttered some spells to clean the room. Then, after wrapping the cloak around her, she quickly made her way to the common room.

She suddenly felt exhausted. Ron and Harry were probably wondering by now what had happened to her. There was no doubt that they would press for answers until she gave them up. And then there was the fact of the meeting with Dumbledore. Her stomach twisted in a knot once more as she thought of that. The possibility that they might strip her of her Head Girl stature was believable.

Malfoy probably made his way to their common room, so she decided she should get over what she had to tell Ron and Harry first before going. She didn't want to have another encounter with Malfoy until the night. In fact, she didn't want to see Malfoy at all and hoped that he somehow would get hurt during the day and wind up at the Hospital Wing in a coma.

She covered herself so that the cloak covered her completely, she personally assured herself of that, and marched to the Fat Lady. The painting gasped once she saw her condition.

"Merlin, dear, what happened to you?"

Hermione stared wearily at the Fat Lady.

"Just open the door," she said before mumbling the password.

The Fat Lady obeyed, but not before sending her a worried look.

Hermione looked at the scene before her. The ones who had been in the same class as she were talking to some of the 6th years who had been taking class nearby and were wondering what had happened. _Ginny's class. _Hermione thought with a groan as she spotted her and Harry discussing the event excitedly. Ron was busy sending them angry glares at the time they started flirting. Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's efforts, it was no use stopping the inevitable, and Ginny and Harry's relationship was one of those things.

Or the fact that she might get stripped from the Head Girl post because of Malfoy was another. She winced. Damn the inevitable. Ron heard her sigh and perked up at once when he saw it was her.

"Hermione!" Then he noticed how she looked and a concerned look appeared on his face.

"Are you alright?"

_Oh yeah Ron, I feel great. Especially because I'm going to receive a punishment with Draco Malfoy due to the fact that, coincidentally, we pulled a similar prank at each other today in Potions class. That's why I fell so bloody fantastic!_

Ron's words attracted Harry and Ginny's attention. Harry's eyes widened while Ginny gasped.

"Mione what happened?"

Hermione glanced down, best get this over with. She took a deep breath.

"My potion exploded."

A look of confusion appeared in the three faces, they had seen what had happened didn't they?

"Wait a minute; I thought that it was _Malfoy's _cauldron that exploded," stated Harry. That explained it.

"No, his exploded too."

The two boys looked even more confused now while, in Ginny's face it was clear that she had understood.

"You. Did. Not." She said with a glare. Hermione nodded feebly while the boys watched the exchange.

"Yes, Ginny I did."

"But then how come yours exploded too?"

"Wa-Wait a minute. I do not understand _anything. _What happened?" asked a confused Ron.

Ginny and Hermione exchanged a look. Hermione gave her an approving nod.

"Hermione pulled a prank on Malfoy."

_3…2… 1. _

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Ron and Harry bellowed while standing up at the same time, miraculously everyone had left the room. It was as if it was perfectly timed. Most likely it was because they decided to give them the privacy for their little discussion.

"Hermione that was really dangerous, "Harry said, being his usual paranoid self.

"Well I'm sorry, _mother, _I can manage myself." She answered annoyed. She hated being thought incapable of doing things, like she was breakable.

"But still! You could have gotten hurt or caught-

Hermione flinched at the word "caught".

"-and besides you made your _own _bloody cauldron explode!" Ron said while wagging a finger.

Hermione sent him a furious glance, but Harry spoke for her.

"Ron, I doubt Hermione would make her own cauldron explode."

"Then why did yours explode?" All 3 pairs of eyes were on her right now. Hermione gulped.

"Because… Malfoy decided to pull a prank at me at the same time." She said in a quiet voice.

She searched their faces for a reaction, until Ron started marching angrily at the door. At least, until Harry stopped him.

"Ron, wait."

"WHY?! I SHOULD KILL THE BLODDY GIT AND DO THE WORLD A FAVOR!"

"Oh calm down Ronald," said Ginny while rolling her eyes. Harry shot a glance at Hermione.

"How did _that _happen?" He asked and Hermione made an exasperated sigh.

"I-I don't know. It's just… My prank was only supposed to burn his clothes while I suppose his prank made a giant tidal wave. The point is that we both made it to react to the same ingredient which we coincidentally put at the same time."

Everyone stared at Hermione like she had gone crazy, even Ron stopped struggling. The story did sound like rubbish once the words were out of her mouth.

"You. Could. Have. Gotten. Killed." He said through his teeth, breaking the silence. Hermione shot him a glare.

"I _can _take care of myself, Ron."

"NO YOU CAN'T AND THIS IS AN EXAMPLE OF IT!" He bellowed.

"_This _was a coincidence!"

"WE DON'T KNOW WHAT HE IS CAPABLE OF! HE MIGHT BE A DEATH EATER FOR ALL WE KNOW!"

Hermione sent him a death glare that might have frozen a first year in the spot.

"Well I'm not entirely useless, Ronald. It's not my fault _you _are."

Ron by now was already purple with rage.

"FINE! If you want to go and destroy yourself, well, I don't bloody care." And he stomped up the stairs to the boys dormitories.

Hermione rubbed her temple, she had been afraid of this and at the same time she had expected this so it came to no surprise.

"You know he doesn't mean that, Hermione." Ginny consoled her while sending angry glares up the stairs. Hermione sighed.

"I know."

"Well at least you didn't get caught and gave Malfoy one hell of a morning." Harry said, trying to cheer her up. Hermione was grateful for his efforts but winced at his choice of words.

"Not exactly…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x—xx—xx-x—x

Draco glided through the abandoned corridors at night. It was time to meet up with Granger and head to the Headmaster's office. He passed a hand through his hair in frustration. It had been a long day.

First _the incident,_ as he liked to call it, at the Potions classroom and then the hundreds of questions from his Slytherin classmates. Well, only the ones who were brave enough to ask him considering the looks he was sending.

He had gone directly to the common room after _the incident _knowing that Granger didn't dare cross his path. He took a quick shower to remove the potion sludge, knowing that it was probably Granger's prank the one that made clothes burn. After that he headed to the Slytherin common room to evade Granger once more. But with that he couldn't evade the smug look from Blaise and the overly-preoccupied look from Pansy. The conversation went something like this:

_Draco's POV_

Pansy: Oh Merlin! Drakie-Poo! Are you OK?"

Me: (Make annoyed face.) Yes Pansy, I'm fine.

Pansy practically pins me to the ground with one of her hugs.

Blaise: (rolls eyes) Come on Parkinson, give him some space.

I probably should thank Blaise for that… if he hadn't brought me in for questioning after separating me from her.

Blaise: OK, what happened?

Me: Didn't you _see_?

Blaise: Of course I saw, I meant after that.

I had thought about what to say to Blaise beforehand, so I told him the truth knowing he'll find out sooner or later.

Me: We have to meet Dumbledore at night.

Blaise: Ouch. To tell you what?

Me: (shrug) Probably detention, nothing serious.

Well almost all of the truth. But I wasn't going to cry to him about losing my post. He must've suspected something, though. Considering the unconvinced look he gave me. I think I saw a little smugness in his face though. It was more of an "I-Told-You-So" type of look.

After that the rest of the day went normally for me. I don't think Granger had the same luck, considering how pale she looked at dinner. Bloody bitch deserves it. Nothing would've happened if she hadn't put a similar prank to mine on the same day.

As I wove through the corridors after dinner I finally found myself in front of Granger. Time to welcome Hell.

_Hermione's POV_

Great. He's here. There is definitely no luck in this world.

He walked straight to me, nodded and then continued walking to the direction of the Headmaster's office. I was looking at his back in surprise; he had acted as if _nothing _had happened! The nerve of him!

I quickly ran up to catch up to him only to be proven wrong again. His face looked blank, as if nothing bothered him, but in his eyes I saw the hidden doubt and worry. At least I wasn't alone in that part.

He must've noticed that I was watching him because a smirk had appeared in his face, his doubt and worry disappeared from his eyes, and the next words out of his mouth were:

"You know that it is rude to stare, Granger."

I knew it was too good to be true that he had at least something human in him. I sent him an annoyed glance.

"Why would anyone want to stare at you, Malfoy?"

"Oh I can name a few good persons with perfectly good reasons."

"Well, then they must be missing a brain because that clearly is contagious."

_That_ made his smirk disappear. I can tell that he must hate being called stupid, but I was too angry at him to care.

"I wasn't the only one who pulled a prank you know." He said with a sneer.

"Well at least _I _know how to pull one."

His smug smile reappeared. Uh Oh. His power to change his moods was impressive.

"Yeah _sure. _I bet you couldn't even pull a half decent prank. Because that was nothing compared to other stuff I might have done."

I might have been curious as to what other pranks he might have pulled over the years if I wasn't so furious. Did he even _think _that just because I hate breaking rules that I can't pull a decent prank?! To hell with him! He's an idiot!

I was about to retort when I heard another voice down the corridor.

"Well, look here. The Head Boy and Head Girl all _alone _in the corridor."

Oh great. Peeves.

_Draco's POV_

I was in no mood for this. And by the exhausted look on Granger's face I saw that she was too. We were already nearing the Headmaster's office, so if I did the quick bluff of the Bloody Baron and run I might make it. And I was going to do that… until I saw the ceiling. I have to say I was impressed.

Ectoplasm, or whatever type of sludge, was put in blobs on the ceiling. And the person who walked past would not be happy with what would happen. Apparently Granger hadn't noticed because she was about to take a dangerous step beneath one.

No wonder the ghost hadn't said anything else that might stop her.

So I did the only thing possible to get her to stop. I put my hand over her arm and pulled her back. She seemed startled but the way she glanced at my hand made me think for a second that her looks could kill. She then shot the furious glance at me, which made me point to the ceiling. That's when she saw it, and her mouth dropped, so I let her arm go. I could tell that she was going to order Peeves around so that the ectoplasm wouldn't be left for other people. That was until we heard another voice.

"You know I wouldn't need to waste my time looking for you two if you weren't standing around."

We both turned around to look at the figure of Snape gliding down the hallway. We also noticed two things at once.

First, Peeves had mysteriously fled from the scene. Most likely to get a good seat at to what was about to happen. And two, Snape was heading directly under the ectoplasm. By the time Granger opened her big mouth to stop Snape, it was too late.

A big pile of goop fell down from the ceiling… directly at Snape's greasy hair. And by the time that Snape put a hand over his head and gave a startled look… I cracked up.

Even when Snape glared at me I couldn't stop laughing. It was that funny.

Then the strangest thing happened, when I turned to look at Granger I half expected her to be glaring at me too, but she was _laughing. _At Snape. Who knew the Mudblood actually had a sense of humor! She didn't look half bad; her cheeks were flushed and her eyes lit up in a way that was almost beau-

I stopped laughing at once. Then I looked up, only to see McGonagall appear.

"Ah, here you are, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger."

Then she looked at Snape and stopped only to send me a glare. She _had_ to blame me at the first chance she got.

I nudged Granger with my elbow none too gently and leered at her. She gave me and McGonagall questioning looks and hit off on a big speech about what happened once she guessed what McGonagall had thought.

I wasn't paying attention to what they were saying due to the fact that I was sending death glares at Granger's back. There should be no possible way that someone would even let me think of them as beautiful. Much less someone like _her_. I do have to admit that she had gotten better looking over the years, but it was not what was described to be beautiful.

McGonagall must've sent Snape away because when I looked back at where he stood he wasn't there anymore.

"Well Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger, would you care to follow me now."

I heard Granger swallow from the distance. Well at least she was human enough to be nervous. Not that I'll ever admit to something like that.

We followed Mc Gonagall until we got to the entrance of the Headmaster's office.

"Lemon drop."

The gargoyle sprang to life and we were faced with a group of stairs.

Who knows what waited for us up of those.

**Author's Notes: Sorry Sorry for making it end in a cliffie! But well for the important news is that I'll try to update as soon as I can. I have to finish writing the chaper first even if it is all in my head already. Now I'll be updating in a week or so depending on how much time I have! Sorry I have been lately a little busy since I'm only in my house on the week at early morning and at night and I have to do homework and such! But that doesn't mean I can't squeeze this! Now I also want to ask a question. Do any of you know when is Draco Malfoy's B Day? I mean, I know how old he is and everything but when was he born? Just out of pure curiosity since I have never seen a real date, either that or I don't remember it pretty well :P Anyway just leave your reviews by pushing that button! You know you want to! And now for the Thank You Wall if you want to review the chapter right now you can just skip all of the bold letters what you need to do is at the very end ;):**

**Thank you so much for reading this!**

**First of all Reviewers:**

**Jen103:**** Thank you so much for being my first reviewer! Draco sends a special and rare Malfoy smile to you! Also I want to thank you for taking the time to review when you were supposed to be in bed! I can tell you I pretty much do the same thing sometimes ;)**

**burnin4Christ:**** Thank you so much for reviewing and well here is the next chapter! A special Malfoy smirk to you!**

**JennAnnGill1866:**** omgg! Thank you so much for setting up two reviews! Draco gives you a hug (also very rare)! **

**m3v: ****Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story due to the fact that I have read yours! Draco sure is happy with you ;) Also thank you so much for the compliments, they really helped! I'm sorry for putting cliffies at the end but I really needed to stop the chapter there or I would've fused these two chapters into one! **

**Favorites! I would like to thank these people for adding me to theirs:**

**JennAnnGill1866**

**SinfulDesire08**

**burnin4Christ**

**Alerts! I would also like to thank these people!**

**Jen103**

**JennAnnGill1866**

**burnin4Christ**

**m3v**

**moonqueen**

**xXxLeeshixXx**

**And also I would like to thank all of the readers from all of the countries too!! Sorry if I make too much a big deal out of this but you don't know what this means to me!**


	4. Obey Me Part 1

**Heii there!! Sorry for not being able to update in a long long time :) Please don't hate me :( Anyway here is the brand new chapter!!! Oh and I just want to say a few things before you start. First of all Happy Halloween!! Even if it is a few day late ;) And to those of you who celebrated your birthdays Congratulations!! Anyway... IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!!!!! Oh and of course REVIEW ANSWERS AT THE END!! Now here is the chapter!!!**

**Chapter 4: Obey Me Part 1**

_Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow  
And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very  
Mad World _

_**Mad World-Gary Jules**_

"Well then, I suppose you both know the way… The Headmaster expects you." And with that she left them at the foot of the stairs.

Draco stared at McGonagall's retreating form while Hermione stared at the stairs as if they would make her burst on fire if she stepped on them. Draco shoved her toward them, annoyed at her.

"Move your arse, Granger. There's no point to keep him waiting."

Hermione didn't need to see his face to know he was rolling his eyes. She made a decisive look appear on her face filled with Gryffindor courage, and began climbing up the stairs. She heard Malfoy's footsteps behind her. She also heard his impatient sigh, but she was too determined to actually care.

When she got to the door she froze. It was that sudden she just stood there paralyzed. Where did all her courage go to? She took a deep breath to calm herself down. This was _Dumbledore_ she was talking about. What was the worst that could happen?

Albus Dumbledore was sitting on his desk while waiting for the Head Boy and Girl to come barging through the door. He was thinking about the punishment he was about to give them, and, so to speak, it was very unpleasant but necessary. Never in his life had he given a student something like this, or at least in his time as a Headmaster for he was sure that it had been a punishment beforehand, but he knew both of them could handle it. At least, that was what he hoped would happen.

He wasn't surprised when he heard a faint knock on the door; he didn't think that the Head Boy would be the one knocking considering he would most likely barge in instead.

"Come in, Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy. "

Hermione stepped into the Headmaster's office followed closely by Malfoy. She could feel herself trembling and it wasn't good. Hermione doesn't tremble. They both went to sit down at the chairs facing Dumbledore's huge desk. She wondered how Harry must've felt the many times he has been here, all for different reasons. She guessed that the feelings would be distributed the same way when Dumbledore cleared his throat to get both their attention.

"Good evening to you both. I suppose that you already know why you are here. Lemon drop?"

They both declined as politely as they could, or at least that was what Draco thought he did since he could practically feel Granger's nervousness seething from her body. He was not surprised when she started opening her big fat mouth to retaliate.

"You see sir; frankly, I don't think that such a thing like this deserves such a _big _punishment. I mean, it was just a prank. It wasn't even unusual seeing that such things are played almost daily and-"

Dumbledore raised a hand to cut her off and Draco wouldn't be surprised if Granger actually broke anytime considering that her voice had raised itself to a pitchy sound. It was strange seeing something disturbing the Head Girl other than him.

"I know that it _was_ just some prank and I don't believe that they had told you the real reason why you are here. So to speak, the prank was the perfect opportunity to put this in motion."

He stopped to look at the reactions of both of them. Hermione's nervousness had immediately turned to surprise and curiosity, seeing as the prank had almost nothing to do with this and most likely she would keep her dear post. Draco's gaze had flickered but still had tried to keep the bored look on his face without any success. Good. He needed both of their attention now.

"The real reason why you are here is not because of the prank. It is because of your intentions of pranking each other."

Both of them look confused now, and Draco wished to know why the old geezer didn't just say what their punishment was and get over it.

"I'm not sure we follow, sir," said Hermione, after glancing at Malfoy for a moment.

Dumbledore sent her a reassuring smile and she swore that she saw the familiar twinkle in his eye. Whatever was about to happen practically amused him, she guessed.

"You see Miss Granger; the Head Boy and Girl are supposed to set an example to this school-"Draco snorted at this. "-that is the reason that we chose both of you for this position. We were hoping that you would be able to put your feelings for each other aside and give a wonderful example to promote house unity. I believe that you can guess why this is important then."

"You mean to tell us that we were some sort of small experiment to promote house unity?" Draco asked in a quiet voice.

Hermione could tell that he looked a bit annoyed as she looked at his face in surprise. It was no doubt that Malfoy didn't like being used, but with that expression on his face he looked so much like his own father that it was almost terrifying. He probably didn't notice it, and thankfully Dumbledore's expression didn't falter.

"I'm not going to lie to you Mr. Malfoy, but when you think of it that way, the answer is yes."

The direct answer made Malfoy slump back to his seat unhappily. Hermione thought she heard him grumbling profanities under his breath but was thankful that he didn't press the subject.

"Now, I just want to clarify to you both that you won't lose your posts-"

They both had an idea that this would happen but they both couldn't help but perk up a little at that.

"-but you will receive detention next Wednesday with Professor Snape after dinner. But that is not your entire punishment I'm afraid."

The Head Boy and Girl looked at him with curiosity and, in Hermione's case, a little dread. Draco just managed to mask the dread.

"The other Professors and I have discussed this and all agreed that, due to your feelings toward one another, you need to learn to respect your companion. Seeing as you can't handle the situation with just separating your duties without getting on each other's nerves, you will each drink a potion this Wednesday under the supervision of Professor Snape which would make each of you obey the other person's orders."

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell us that I have to follow _his _orders? Anything he _says_?" Hermione asked in what she thought was a very high squeaky voice compared to her normal one.

"As he will follow yours, Miss Granger, but yes that is the point," answered Dumbledore in a calm voice.

"But… you…. I…." Hermione slumped back down on her seat stumped.

Draco was staring at Dumbledore openly. The old geezer had definitely lost his marbles on this one; he even stumped Granger for an excuse. Even if he liked the idea of bossing Granger around, he didn't know how much of her bossiness he could take before exploding. He could barely stand her now.

"And how exactly would we evade the situation in which we put orders at the same time?" he asked.

Dumbledore turned to look at the Malfoy heir. He could guess that Draco was trying to hold in his feelings so he wouldn't explode in front of Hermione, but he might also be feeling a bit of curiosity too.

"You will take turns each day; on Wednesday you will determine who will start with the help of Professor Snape. You will not be able to give orders on the day that it is the turn of the other, the same will happen when you are the one giving the orders."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. How was she supposed to endure the sight of Draco Malfoy bossing her around like some kind of house elf?! But still curiosity is a powerful thing.

"_When_ will the spell wear off?" she asked, almost fearful of the answer.

"It will wear off when you have true respect for each other. If you don't get to accomplish that you might need to research some remedies for it then."

_This could not be happening to me!_ Hermione thought. There was no way that she would be able to gather respect for Malfoy much less gain respect from him. She didn't have enough of a cold heart to tell him that she hated him, but she made it clear with every single thing she does. What the Headmaster was suggesting was simply impossible.

"Sir, you do know that you are trying to catch smoke here," Draco stated.

How was he supposed to survive days of having Granger ordering him around? Worse, he was actually going to have to _do_ what she says instead of just ignoring her. At least the look on her face pointed out that she wasn't so happy about this either.

"It will be easy if you just learned to cooperate, Malfoy," muttered Hermione.

Draco sent her a glare, his past belief banished from his brain.

"Oh, so this is _my_ fault?"

"I know that this is your fault you don't have to tell me twice."

"Well then, I beg your pardon because you are the very example of _perfection_. I really am truly sorry," he answered sarcastically.

Hermione sent him an exasperated look before turning to Dumbledore once more. She didn't miss the amused look that passed through the Headmaster's eyes before he fully concentrated on her.

"Do we really have to do this, Headmaster?"

She gave a hard glare to him, as if trying to communicate her thoughts with just that. Unfortunately either he didn't notice or chose to ignore them. She thought it was the latter.

"I'm afraid so Miss Granger. Now, you are both dismissed. Good night."

They both stood up and headed to the door to escape. Dumbledore chuckled at that thought. This will certainly build some unexpected results, but it was necessary.

x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x

Draco walked quietly alongside the Head Girl. He wished now that the post had been given to any other girl except Granger. Secretly, he had actually wished that it would be Granger, seeing as any other girl that he knew just wouldn't cut it out intellectually. But now he found himself wishing quite the opposite thanks to the situation. There was no use evading what was about to happen to him and that was exactly what pissed him off even more.

Hermione was more concerned about what would happen over the week. As if she hadn't had enough of Malfoy already! Harry and Ron shouldn't know about this, she knew that it would be for the best. They already have enough reasons to storm over to the Head common room and break his neck. It was a miracle enough that they hadn't managed to do that yet. At this moment, Hermione found herself wishing that the Head Boy post should have gotten to anyone else, anyone except him. But come to think of it, she could have gotten worse partner, and she admitted that Malfoy did have enough brains for it. Just the dreadful attitude was what ruined it.

But as they both entered the common room and headed for their bed rooms across each other they both had the same thought, regardless of their different opinions and moods.

They will not let the other person get to the pleasure to torturing the other one.

_Saturday_

Hermione woke up the next morning quite exhausted. She had been tossing and turning the whole night and she hated that the reason for it was the current Slytherin residing in the room beside hers. Lack of sleep didn't soothe her at all; she will get quite frustrated during the day.

She lay there for a couple of minutes with no luck of sleep coming towards her. She gave up and went to the shower, probably that would clear her terrifying mood of the day in time for the reunion. Ginny had asked her yesterday to go over to the lake with her after breakfast so that she would be able to know every miniscule detail about the conversation with Dumbledore. She mulled over what she would say to her while she got out of the shower wrapped in towel, deciding that it would be best for her to tell the whole truth. She put on some clothes and tip toed down the stairs, thankfully the shower had helped. But it still would not be enough if she were to encounter Malfoy.

She peered out into the common room and, thankfully, he wasn't to be found. She should face it; there was no way that she could have an encounter with him after yesterday. She still felt the daggers that he had bored into the back of her head when they had returned to the common room. She went over to the portrait and managed to escape without making too much noise.

She walked over to the Great Hall to find that most of the Gryffindors were already seated there, but there was no sign of Harry or Ginny. She didn't know whether to be grateful or saddened by this she thought as she headed to her "seat". She was worried about facing another person in particular: Ron. He still might have not gotten over what happened yesterday. Even though she still felt a little anger towards him for calling her useless, she hated fighting against him. Her thoughts were then carried off to a certain Slytherin who decided to make his appearance in the Hall just then. She glanced quickly at him as she saw him plop down to his seat with a tired look on his face. At least she wasn't the only one who had trouble sleeping.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Lavander Brown sat beside her. Hermione had no doubts as to what she might want.

"Hey, is it true that you and Malfoy got kicked out of your Head posts for the prank you pulled yesterday?"

It seemed impossible that two such big things could be resumed in such few words. Beside Lavander, Parvati Patil also perked up to hear the answer as well as several of her classmates. Most of them seemed liked they wanted Lavander to mind her own business and not promote gossip, while others wanted to know how the meeting went. Neville Longbottom was the one who answered for Hermione, though.

"I don't think that they would kick her out by just a simple prank."

Parvati gave Neville a questioning look while Hermione sent him a thankful one. It was a bit of a miracle that he managed to stand up to his girlfriend's beliefs, even though it was still strange in way to consider Neville to be Parvati's boyfriend.

"But the prank was pretty big and if they did kick Hermione out the question is who replaced her."

"It still seems pretty unnatural. And, besides, who would _want_ to replace her?"

Parvati ignored her boyfriend and turned to look at the Head Girl in question while Hermione sent Neville a thank you smile.

"So, who is it?"

"Oh, come now Parvati. You can't seriously believe every single thing that you bloody hear. Not to mention, the quick ways that you spread it throughout the school."

An annoyed Ginny walked to the Gryffindor table and sat across from Hermione, beside Neville. Ginny's outburst made Parvati turn a little red as her food was suddenly very interesting to her. Neville tried to calm her down by sending her reassuring smiles. Hermione thought that she could never be so happy to see Ginny in her life. Lavander would not give up as easily, though.

"But you have to admit, Ginny, there is a possibility-"

"They are still just rumors, Lavander. And, besides, don't you think Dumbledore would have announced it by now?"

Ginny gave Hermione a wink which caused the Head Girl to smile at her. The smile was answered with a "you-are-definitely-going-to-tell-me-what-happened" sort of look. Lavander quieted down for the moment, seeing a lost battle. Hermione then heard a couple of footsteps heading her way and looked up to see who it was.

Ron and Harry came over talking, probably Quidditch, but it was the seating which captivated Hermione's attention. Harry had sat down beside her while Ron sat down beside her sister. It was quite strange since Hermione thought that Harry wanted to spent as much time as possible with Ginny, so it could only mean one thing. Ron was still angry at her.

It was a while into breakfast that Harry directed his attention towards her.

"So…"he asked casually, "How did it go with Dumbledore yesterday?"

Hermione had completely forgotten that she had told them about the meeting and almost spit out her drink at Ginny's face, at the same time that she mentally cursed herself by not only telling Ginny about it. Unfortunately, the action made Harry raise an eyebrow while through the corner of her eye she saw Ron's ears perk up. She would have sent a glare towards his direction, but she was too preoccupied to find a perfectly reasonable excuse.

"Oh, we were just given detention to spend with Snape on Wednesday."

There that sounded reasonable. The look on Harry's face though, pointed otherwise, it meant to say as if he didn't believe her. Hermione found herself cursing Snape's Occumelency lessons with him for making him so observant to people. Ginny made a quick escape route for her.

"Hermione, come on. Let's go down to the lake for the walk that you had promised me."

Hermione was sort of glad that neither Harry nor Ron meant to follow them. But she knew that she would have to face them sooner or later. As she followed Ginny out of the Great Hall she swore that she saw a pair of silver eyes following her, but dismissed the thought immediately thinking it was only her imagination. As if _he_ would be interested in what she does! As they continued walking to the lake, she was thinking of Ginny's reaction to what she will tell her. Sure, she might be happy that she wouldn't get her badge removed but she might hold some anger towards Malfoy for getting her into this. The last thing that she needed now was another person pissed off at him.

They stopped and plopped down near a try close to the lake, so that the sun wouldn't hit them that hard. Ginny let Hermione get herself comfortable before she began prodding her. Hermione actually thought that it was _awfully _considerate.

"OK, what happened? And don't you dare cut parts out, Mione!"

Hermione supposed that Ginny would guess what she was already planning; she took a deep breath before she started explaining every detail to her. When she had finished, Ginny looked at her in a look only to be described as amazement, which practically stunned Hermione.

"You are going to… follow orders… coming from _Malfoy_?!"

Hermione nodded in resentment, hoping that she would not just explode like a volcano. But then, Ginny stood up and started pacing around.

"He is also going to take orders from you, right?"

The tone that she said it made Hermione even more confused. She seemed to be mulling it over a lot, when in reality it was really simple. He follows orders. She follows orders. There. Simple.

"Yes, but-"she began.

"Well, _good_! You're gonna need payback!"

"Payback…" Hermione tested the word on her mouth, "For what? What_ are_ you going on about Ginny?"

Ginny sat down in front of Hermione again, as if she was suddenly tired, and leaned towards her so that their faces were practically touching. Hermione could feel a bit nervous even though she wasn't sure why.

"Hermione, do you actually get the _idea_ of what Malfoy can do to you in that sort of stage?"

Hermione's eyes widened at that comment. No she hadn't thought about that yet, most likely because she still couldn't believe that this had happened to her. But…Ginny was right. Who knows what goes on in that ferret head of Malfoy's! Most likely, she thought, it ought to be perverted-dark-sided stuff. And that was bad news.

"Merlin." She whispered.

"Yes, that's what I thought so."

Hermione's hands covered her face as Ginny leaned away from her, but then her head suddenly shot up again. Ginny had seen that look on her face before: she had an idea.

"I hope that it is good, Mione." She thought.

She definitely didn't want to see her friend get hurt.

_Sunday_

Draco Malfoy was not the kind of person who hid from people, quite the contrary in fact. People hid from him, and yesterday had been proof of that when Granger had tried to evade him all day. It wasn't that he intended that every single person were to hide from him, he just liked some authority, and he just happened to like the fact that Granger seemed to be hiding from him for some odd reason. He could hear her yesterday waking up after a night of tossing and turning thanks to her. He cast a spell on his door and looked out, only to see her running like Severus Snape was chasing her. He decided not to care that much and ignored the nagging feeling that his idiotic stomach was having. He also liked the fact that she didn't sleep too well either, which captivated his attention the minute he lay eyes on her. He really couldn't understand how all of the Gryffindors couldn't see _that_. Then, too soon he thought, she left with the She-Weasel, probably to evade Potty and Weasel growing glares, who then moved on to him. Still, he was happy that Granger was not completely unaffected by the fact that he will be bossing her around in some days time.

He just hated the fact that he had to hide from Blaise and Pansy all Saturday long. From their glances, it was obvious they were wondering what happened Friday night with Dumbledore, but, how will he explain to them that he's going to follow Granger's orders for full days. No doubt that Pansy would freak and Blaise will…. Blaise will laugh.

Another reason to hate the idea.

Today he had managed to eat in his room by sneaking food from the kitchens, which he also had done at dinner yesterday, and now he was at the lake knowing that both of them would be found eating breakfast. This gave him another chance to spot Granger and saw that she was considerably better today, which gave him an odd sort of feeling which was quickly replaced by suspicion. She should still be worried.

He thought that he would be left alone with his thoughts until he saw two figures that were rapidly approaching him.

Bollocks.

As Blaise Zabini saw his friend, Draco Malfoy, cringe in the distance he smirked. There was no possible way that he could hide from him forever. He would have found out sooner or later what happened on Friday night but he preferred sooner. And from a more reliable source.

Draco stared at the second figure that was approaching with Blaise… and was a bit relieved that it was _not _Pansy, but it _was _a girl, if you could actually consider Pansy in that category which, in Draco's point of view, she was more of the "slut" type. But the girl found beside Blaise was not even a close friend of Pansy's. He was recently led to believe that either they didn't know that the other one existed, they didn't care, or they hated each other. The girl in question had recently transferred to Hogwarts so that she could graduate here (or at least that was what most people suspected).

Caterina Peacewater was quite a pretty girl, Draco had to admit. He could not blame Zabini for making her tag along, and he also loved to torment Blaise's obvious liking to the girl. She had long wavy raven black hair and a curvy body, not too thin and not too fat. She was also not that tall neither that short, in other words average. But that wasn't the most interesting detail about her.

Her eyes were a color of deep violet, something that Draco had never seen before. At first he thought that it was unnatural and that she might be a metamorphogus. It turned out, one day that he was organizing some records given to him because of his post, that he was wrong. There _was _still something strange about her though, and her eyes was the central part of all that. He swore that he could sometimes see them more of a reddish color than purple, which made absolutely no sense at all.

Then there was another interesting fact about her, something that had caused an uproar in the school for the first week of the semester.

She bore no wand.

More specifically, she didn't actually _need _one. Being able to perform all of the tricks and known so easily with her hand made her the center of attention. Even though Draco was not a stranger to wand less magic, it was too unnatural for his comfort.

Draco turned to look at Blaise accusingly, but Zabini shook his head. Draco's eyebrows rose; had Caterina actually known about what happened to him? One glance at her confirmed his suspicions.

Only add a bushy hair, chocolate brown eyes, and supreme bossiness and he'd have a second Granger.

Not that he wanted another one.

Blaise and Caterina sat down in front of him, much to his disgust. Draco sighed and took a deep breath to control his emotions; there was no way to get out of this one. He might as well start from the beginning.

"We didn't receive just detention." He mumbled.

Blaise smirked knowingly, or maybe just for show, while Caterina just nodded, as if taking it in.

"So? What's your punishment?"

Just a few seconds and Blaise was already at it. Draco couldn't help let the look of disgust pass through his face as he remembered _that_. Caterina smiled knowingly.

"That bad, huh?"

Her light musical voice stunned Draco. This girl could not possibly be _human_. There was some part of him telling him that she already knew about their "little punishment". Blaise looked quizzically at her, though Draco just thought that it was to get her to look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"My punishment, Zabini," Draco said bored, "I have to obey the orders that Granger gives to me, as she'll obey mine. We'll take turns every day to do so. That old geezer lost his marbles this time." The last part he mumbled to himself but he was quite sure she heard anyway.

Blaise looked at him stunned, while Caterina's expression didn't falter. Draco was quite pleased with himself to render Blaise speechless, at least Caterina didn't brag around that she knew (or at least appeared to) what was going on. Until Blaise made _that_ smile. Draco knew that it was trouble in the making and, from the look on Peacewater's face, she knew too.

"That's bloody _perfect_, Draco! Didn't you know?!"

Draco now thought that it didn't actually mean trouble… it just meant that now _he_ had lost his marbles.

"What the bloody hell are you blabbering about? Do you know what it means to hear Granger's nagging voice all _day_? Imagine what it'll do when I actually have to _listen_!"

He glanced at Caterina, hoping that at least she'll say something. No avail, she merely rolled her eyes at him and smirked, as if the answer had to be so perfectly obvious. At least, there was no doubt that she _did_ have a bit of Slytherin in her.

"Do you even_ know_ what you are capable of in that position?" she asked.

Draco stared at her while the words sank in. What could he do? The question was what could he _not_ do? Draco had to pull all the self restraint that he has practiced in order to not make his mouth fall in surprise. All the things… There was no way that her little innocent mind could come up with decent things!

"She's right, mate, as always." Blaise shot a smile toward Caterina while she returned it politely.

Draco thought that maybe Blaise should give up with that girl; there were no signs that pointed to more than just friends. Draco also realized another thing here. Granger was not dumber than him. He quickly scanned what would she do about the situation and came up with some very convincing loop holes.

A sly smile appeared on Draco's face, Blaise smirked as if he knew exactly what was going on in his brain. But Caterina looked uncomfortable for some reason. As if she couldn't dare hurt the girl. Draco vanished the thought given the some of the rumors in which she actually screamed at one girl someday. He heard that Pansy denied it, but Caterina had to have _something _that would place her in Slytherin and the fact that Pansy denied it pointed that she was probably the girl in question.

"Told you it was perfect, mate!"

He said it as if he knew it all along, which was a load of rubbish if you ask Draco. He then saw Caterina make a gesture to Blaise, so that they could leave him alone for the day. He would have sent her a glance if he hadn't noticed that she practically controlled Blaise. Maybe she wasn't as unaware of his attraction toward her as he thought. Blaise stood up like an obedient puppy, but not before giving Draco a last minute notice.

"You should stop by the common room."

Draco turned to look at Blaise with a look. Blaise added the rest quickly, and Draco was pleased to see that he still had some control over Zabini.

"Parkinson has been whining. I don't think that anyone could handle another one of her "sessions"."

He shuddered at his words while Draco sighed in response. He knew that he was going to have to face Pansy sooner or later. And, from what Blaise just told him, it had better be soon before she completely broke. Blaise nodded at him once he saw the flash of insight in his eyes and made a gesture to follow Caterina, which she politely returned.

"Oi, Peacewater!" yelled Draco at the last second.

Caterina turned around slowly with a mildly curious glance on her face. She made a gesture to Blaise letting him know that she'll catch up with him later. Blaise just sent Draco a glare in response, Draco smirked back at him. He couldn't just let Blaise get away with disturbing him could he? But he then shot an uncomfortable glance at Caterina when he saw some kind of glint in her eye. He didn't like that look on her face.

"Yes?"

"How did you know what had been my punishment?" he asked.

Caterina made a smug smile, but something about it made Draco shiver and at the same time made his forearm itch with pain. This confused him even more and raised more suspicions about her.

"Let's just say that I have good resources…"

She then made a face which confused Draco even more, before turning around and practically running the rest of the way until the castle. There was no mistaking the look on her face.

She looked… afraid? But then Draco had caught something else in her eyes.

He could have sworn that the color on her eyes had been deep blood red in that very same moment that she made that face.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x--x

As Draco entered the common room, he was still pondering about what he could be able to do in the state that he will be in while also consider the restrictions about it. He had already one plan on his mind and was thinking about sending a letter to some stores when he noticed that he had mail.

Since being elected Head Boy, he was informed that each of the Heads had one special mail chute installed beside the portrait door. The prefects and students could leave complaints and suggestions, while the Head Boy and Girl could also leave notes for each other. It had an opening outside the door and one inside.

He had noticed that he had mail since both chutes had a light above it, his glowed green Granger's glowed red. He had been faintly surprised since he rarely received notices, which didn't bother him much, but he also felt a bit curious as to why had someone had to ask something to him. He walked towards the chute; he thought that the note had to be from Pansy.

He opened it and read it quickly. Then an amused expression appeared on his face.

So that was what it was. He then proceeded to rip it and throw it in the fire before heading towards his room. He already had the note memorized and it also proved his suspicions from earlier. It had said:

_Malfoy:_

_We need to talk. Tomorrow, common room, after dinner. DON'T BE LATE._

_HG_

**Author's Notes:**

**Well sorry for throwing another semi cliffy at you :) Anyway I am also sorry for the lateness of this chapter but I do have school and such as well as another fic that I am doing so... I'll be updating about once a month or every two months and so don't forget to check!!! Oh and I am opening polls for a very very important topic!!! The topic is.......... (Insert drum roll here)...... The name of the fic!!! Anyway, a friend recommended me to change it to "Your wish is my command". So I want to know if either the name stays like it is now or I change it. Your choice people! Let your voice be heard!!! Another thing that I want to say to you guys is that OMG 7 reviews for this chapter!!!!! IM SO HAPPY!!!!!! This makes it a total of 14 reviews by now :) You cannot imagine how I am feeling right now since life has been harsh recently or at least for now... But you know reading them just really lifts my spirits no matter what the critic is!! It just means that you did read my story!!! Anyway I hope to get to the twenties soon!! Wish me luck!!! Or better yet, press the button!!! You know you want to!!! Anyway… we are off to the Thank You Wall as well as Review Answers so if you submitted a review already your doubts will be answered oh faithful readers!!!**

**Thank you for reading this!!!!!**

_**Alerts!!!! I want to thank:**_

**Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike**

**HopeHealer**

**Secretly-In-Love**

**scarlettcat**

_**Favorites!!! I want to thank:**_

**Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike**

_**Favorites Authors!!!! (PS If you are missing from here then send me a mail announcing it because I can't access this page from my fanfic site!!!!) I really want to thank this people!! You really made my day with this one!!!:**_

**Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike**

**caroow.**

_**Review answers!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!:**_

**burnin4Christ:**** thank you for checking Draco's Bday hehe it is because I really have no idea which date to put it :) So thanks!!! A great Malfoy smile to you!!!!!!**

**Secretly-In-Love:**** thanks for the review!!! A Malfoy smirk for you!!!!!!! **

**Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike:**** you really have no idea how great it was that you added me in almost everything!!!! You were my first favorite authors addition!!!!!!!! Well you added me is what I mean ;) Anyway THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!!! hehe A great Malfoy hug for you!!!! You deserve it!!!!!!! There are no clearer ways to put my overjoyed feelings :)**

**caroow.: ****heii dude it is great that you liked this fic!!!!!! Anyway hehe hope you liked this chapter!!!!!! A great Malfoy smile to you!!!!! Thank you for adding me to your Fave Authors!!!!**

**Jen103:**** hehe you deserved that Malfoy smile!!!! I award you the same thing now!!!!!! A great big Malfoy smile!! Thanks for leaving another review!!!!! Hehe I really enjoyed writing Snape's part I mean, what is a good story without something happening to Snape??? ;)**

**ilke:**** thank you sooo much for reading this!!!! I mean I love your story so I hope you like this chapter!!!!! Anyway... A Malfoy smile to you and update soon!!!!!**

**scarlettcat:**** hehe thank you sooo much for taking time to read this!!!! I also lovee your fic!!! :) Anyway update soon and don't be like me!!!!!! A great Malfoy smile to you!!!!!!!!! **

**And as usual I would like to thank the readers from other countries and or continents!!!!!! Now time to review!!!!!!!! See you!!!!**


	5. Obey Me Part 2 Point 1

**Heyyyyy there my dear community!!!!! It has been a looooong time since the last update but well here it is!!!! Oh and I know that I had promised you a long chapter, but it really was too long, so I had to split it up into two parts (hence the 2.1) but an update is an update and the second part will be updated about a week from now so Don't get upset!!! Anyway, since it is a brand new year (or at least for this fic it is) then a brand new disclaimer is in order:**

**Disclaimer: No this is not mine.**

**Well, now that we are through with the disclaimer I just want to say IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE IN THE END and now on with the chappie!!!**

**Chapter 4: Obey Me Part 2.1**

_What do I do to ignore them behind me?  
Do I follow my instincts blindly?  
Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams  
And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?  
Do I sit here and try to stand it?  
Or do I try to catch them red-handed?  
Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness,  
Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?  
Because I can't hold on when I'm stretched so thin  
I make the right moves but I'm lost within  
I put on my daily facade but then  
I just end up getting hurt again  
By myself_  
_**By Myself-Linkin Park**_

_Monday_

The regular start of weekly classes normally comes rather quickly for the students, but not for Hermione Granger. She was beginning to dread what would happen on Wednesday, and that dread was making it seem like the days were passing in a slow countdown form. It was as if the heavens wanted to remind her that soon she would be under Malfoy's command.

She had also been distracted thinking about the things that Malfoy could do to her all Sunday, which was the reason why she had requested a meeting with him. She didn't realize she was that desperate to not get hurt until she put the letter in his mailbox. Now the trick was to actually get him to come. She had no doubts that he might be thinking along the same lines, but still she didn't think that he would want to make up rules with a "lower creature" and hurt his stupid Malfoy pride.

Hermione had thought of cornering Malfoy after Defense Against the Dark Arts, which was their first period together and was going to be conveniently after breakfast. The new teacher –or maybe returning teacher seemed more like it- was Lupin. She was overjoyed with the fact that parents had let him teach once more in Hogwarts, he clearly was the best DADA teacher that she had ever had, or at least in her point of view, which brought her back to thinking of Malfoy since he was probably one of the persons who were opposed to this.

She made her way through the Great Hall and sat down in front of Ron and Harry still frustrated by the fact that she couldn't stop thinking about the ferret. Harry and Ron both looked up at Hermione's pouting face, but then Ron's gaze immediately turned to his plate, a frown forming on his face. Harry sighed at Ron's stubbornness and turned to Hermione once more.

"What's wrong Mione?"

She was just about to answer Harry until she was interrupted with a soft murmur.

"I bet it has something to do with a _certain_ blond ferret."

And before Harry could shut Ron up, Hermione exploded.

"WELL I'M _SORRY_ I GOT THE PUNISHMENT ALRIGHT! I HAVE ALREADY NOTICED THAT _I_ HAVE TO DO IT WITH _MALFOY_, YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUB IT IN!"

Thankfully there were very few people in the Great Hall to witness Hermione's outburst, as Ron flinched. Hermione was fed up with him now; didn't he get how she was _feeling_ right now?! She stood up with tears in her eyes, mentally cursing herself for it, and Ron immediately felt guilty for what he had done. Hermione rushed to the doors of the Great Hall, when he felt Harry give him a nudge and a look that clearly said: "Do you see what you did?" Ron grimaced and ran to catch up with Hermione.

"Hermione, wait!"

He caught up with her in the hallway and grabbed her arm, despite her protests, to force her to look at him.

"I'm sorry," he said while looking into her eyes, to show her that he really meant it.

Hermione's face softened a little bit, it was not every day that Ron swallowed his pride and offered an apology, but she was still a bit fed up over his overreaction.

"Ron, saying sorry just isn't-

"I'm sorry for being such a big jerk, OK?!" he interrupted," It's just that… the thought of Malfoy hurting you it just-it just worries me Hermione."

Ron's blue eyes were boring into her, and Hermione's face softened. She gave Ron a hug and smiled at him.

"It's alright, Ron, I forgive you."

Ron gave a sigh of relief and returned the hug, before leading her back to the Great Hall. Harry, noticing that they weren't hurling insults to each other, beamed up at them as they made their way to the table. He felt a little relief to the fact that his two best friends had made up, he didn't like to be a third party. They sat down in front of him and beside each other.

"Took you long enough," he said to Ron, grinning.

"Sod off," Ron replied, but returning the smile.

Hermione grinned at her two best friends. She was glad that the Golden Trio was on good terms again. At least that was one thing to look up to in this dreadful week until Harry opened his mouth again.

"I bet you just did that so you could maneuver Lavander's attention away from Dean," Harry teased as Ron turned slightly pink.

Hermione's smile faltered for a bit as she suddenly seemed to find her food interesting. Back in sixth year, Hermione had been aware of Ron's obvious attraction to Lavander Brown. She had believed that Ron was over it when they had gotten together and broken up, but Harry had just proved otherwise. She knew that she should not continue hoping for some kind of sign that Ron could actually-

"Ah, speak of the devil, here comes the King of Gits," Ron announced, interrupting Hermione's mental rant.

Hermione's head snapped up at the mention of Malfoy, she was ashamed to recognize. She turned around to look at his elegant figure with mild surprise. He had a serious look on his pointy face; it was as if something was prodding through his eyes. Then, the minute she set eyes on him, he seemed to know she was looking because he turned his bright silver eyes towards hers. He nodded in acknowledgement and she immediately knew that she wouldn't have to corner him at DADA. She didn't know exactly how they could communicate by just looking, but she let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding as he walked towards the Slytherin table.

She tried to clear her head from all of the thoughts that she was hearing as she ate her breakfast in silence. She knew she didn't accomplish anything because the big question was still in her mind.

Why had he said yes?

x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The day passed by rather quickly for Hermione and she soon found herself heading towards the head common room after dinner. She had seen the lessons pass by in a blur, barely recording anything that was said, she didn't remember anything about them. Luckily, she did take notes, but it was as if she had been a robot. Even Ginny had remarked it when she was not paying attention to what she was saying.

She was not surprised that when she entered the common room Malfoy still hadn't arrived. Probably getting some extra laps in the Quidditch pitch or something like that. She was too nervous to look out the window to see if he was indeed in the pitch, so she just sat down in one of the couches deep in thought about what might happen that she didn't hear him arrive.

Draco had had a very similar day, but instead of nervous, he had been slightly curious as to what the Mudblood's plan was to keep him in line. He didn't think that she had much imagination, nor the right methods to make him swear an Unbreakable Vow, but it still intrigued him so. Which is why he found himself smirking at the sight of her deeply concentrated. Apparently, she hadn't given it much of a thought before.

Granger still hadn't heard that he had entered, so he used this opportunity to give the Mudblood a mighty good scare. He stalked towards her quietly, his several goings at the night as an experience, until he was right behind her. He leaned forward, holding his breath so that he wouldn't alarm her, until his mouth was located near her ear and held the smirk that was forming in his face. He leaned forward, his lips so close, her scent so powerful, there was really only one thing to do…

"GRANGER!!!!!!" he boomed in her ear.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!" Hermione screamed as she fell off the couch and landed on her arse.

She scrambled up like a scared kitten and then her head shot up and, with a furious look on her face, she began yelling in return, while Draco was trying to control his emotions and stifled a laugh as he listened to her rant.

"YOU!!! WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!!?"

Draco took one long look up at her flushed face, and couldn't hold it in anymore. He cracked up. Badly. Tears were rolling down his face as he looked at her and continued laughing.

Hermione glared at Malfoy furiously when he had started laughing. How dare he?! She had been scared out of her wits!! All she wanted to do the instant that she had known it had been him was strangle the daylights out of him. At least, until she saw him laugh. She had to admit, he really did look better like that, more human at least. His eyes didn't look icy or steely just bright silver, and for once Hermione could see why his eyes would be considered beautiful. She tried to keep the look of annoyance on her face, though, he might be laughing, but Malfoy was still a Malfoy.

"Oh, you think that's funny don't you?" Don't smile! Don't smile! She kept repeating that chant as she fought the grin that was making its appearance on her face.

"You-It-"he began before he roared with laughter once more.

Part of Draco was telling him to stop laughing _now_. That the risk of being too vulnerable in front of anyone, especially Granger, was too great, or at least that's what his father always had taught him. The other part of him was telling him the hell with it! Granger's face had been priceless when he had seen it. What good is it to make her annoyed and angry without having a good laugh about it? Then, he heard something that stunned him almost to the point to quick laughing and get his mask back on.

He heard a quiet musical chuckle. And, considering that there was no one else in the room, it had to come from one person and one person only.

He whirled around too look at her, only to find her trying to stifle a laugh with her hand. He felt suddenly angry and embarrassed. He really should have listened to that little voice in his head. He glared at her and tried to put the mask on his face back on.

"What are _you _laughing at?"

Hermione stopped her chuckles to look at his glaring face and rolled her eyes. He must've noticed by now just _who_ he was laughing with. His humanity was gone by now.

"Oh come off it, Malfoy. Can't I just happen to find laughter contagious?" she asked while raising an eyebrow.

Draco's heart did a strange thing as a reaction to what he said, but he ignored it thinking it could possibly be disgust. He smirked at her; maybe the amusement was still not completely gone.

"At least it is _my_ laughter," he remarked, hoping to hit a nerve.

But, instead, Hermione just rolled her eyes once more. Draco felt his amusement die. Bloody know-it- all.

"So…" he went on," Why did you want to see me, Granger?" he arched an eyebrow at this.

It took one look at his face to let Hermione know that he knew exactly why, but he just wanted to make her feel uncomfortable. Well, that was not going to happen!

"You tell me," she told him stubbornly.

Draco smirked at this, so she _did_ notice. Maybe she wasn't that easy to fool after all, but he wasn't going to give up that easily.

"You _were_ the one who asked for me, Granger. It's your duty to tell me."

Hermione sighed; they'll be getting nowhere if they continued like this.

"Well, it is about our… punishment."

The way she said it made it seem that she was really uncomfortable about it, Draco noted. He didn't like the subject that much either. But he didn't know why it didn't please him to know that it made her uncomfortable.

"And?" he asked.

"Well… I think we should make… rules of some sort," she said while she met his bright silver eyes.

For one moment, she thought; please let him actually say yes. But, then again, he was too stubborn. There was no way that he would actually say-

"Oh, Alright," he said, shrugging it off, as he made his way to the couch so that he could sit down.

Hermione stood there gaping at him. Had he really given up that easily? Draco looked at her and rolled his eyes. He answered her unspoken question.

"Don't look so shocked, Granger, this also benefits me."

Hermione blinked. Oh, his inner Slytherin had come up. Malfoy wouldn't miss an opportunity to get the upper hand and this sort of did benefit him in a certain way. The only thing that he hadn't noticed (or maybe he had and just wouldn't admit it) was that he had, in a certain way, admitted that he was scared of what she could do to him. A smirk found its way into her lips before she could stop it as she made her way to the desk to grab a piece of paper. Draco once again guessed what she was thinking.

"I'm not doing this because I'm scared about what you may do. I just don't want to be taking orders from people like _you_," he drawled.

He knew she knew that it was a lie, but the blood comment was too noticeable to ignore. Hermione stopped smirking and walking mid-path, and he saw the way her face slowly contorted to one of anger. The famous Gryffindor Lioness was going to attack. He made it quick to know that his wand was at reach so that there was no way for her to do some _serious_ damage.

"What do you _mean_ from people like me?" she asked, her voice dripped with venom.

Before Draco could answer she continued, "I didn't think that you would be so scared of Mudbloods in your life, Malfoy. I had always thought you considered them inferior… Am I right?"

The rhetorical question hung in the air, but Draco decided to answer with a half-lie anyway.

"Actually, I was referring to bloody goody-two-shoes who don't bother to get their hands dirty," he glared pointedly at her. It was the only way to stop her from doing something that he was sure was going to hurt.

Just as he predicted, she froze, as if just going through what he just said, and then, she glared and folder her arms across her chest. Not that he was looking there. At least, she was looking less angry and more annoyed.

"Are you insinuating-"

"I'm not "insinuating", I'm declaring." Draco stated, glaring right back at her.

Her usually chocolate brown gaze bored into his own, now icy, gray eyes. Malfoy actually thought that she wouldn't be able to do _anything _to him! The nerve! He was more than an idiot than she had originally thought, especially the part where he thought that she was actually weaker than him! Ha! Bloody testosterone…

Hermione lowered her gaze first, and she could practically feel Draco's triumphant smile, and extended the paper to him. He stared at her arm disgustedly, as if it where the last thing that he would touch on Earth. She felt anger course through her once again, and tried to control it so that they could get through with this and go to sleep.

"Take. The. Bloody. Paper. Malfoy," she said with an icy glare.

Draco glanced at Hermione and rolled his eyes. Granger actually thought that he didn't want to touch her because of her blood. That was only part of it now, thanks to his godfather's teachings. He may not be changed of his ways, but at least he doesn't share Lucius' full opinion on the matter. The real reason was more because of the electric jolt that passed through them every time they touched, like fire. And he didn't like that one bit.

"Fine, fine. Don't get your knickers in a twist," he muttered as he snatched the paper from her hands.

It only took one glance at it to know that the paper was filled with "Granger rubbish". He read it quickly and silently as Hermione watched his reactions. Unfortunately, he was too good at hiding his feelings on what he read, for she did not see any sort of reaction and, after a while, she ceased to expect it. He surprised her by suddenly grabbing a quill with ink. Draco gave a small glance at Granger's confused face and tried to contain the smirk that was forming. He began crossing out and writing lines on the paper. She must know that he was too stubborn to give in easily for she did not object.

The real reason was that Hermione was too surprised to react. No, not because he was doing that, but because he was _correcting_ her. She knew that he was too stubborn to be true, so she had expected this and tried to form as little loopholes as she could. She fixed an annoyed glare on her face as her hand reached out for her paper to read what Malfoy had put, but he had already predicted her move.

"Ah, ah, ah," he tutted, "Don't you know the meaning of the word patience, Granger?" he asked with a smirk as he waved the paper away from her reach.

"You wouldn't know patience if it smacked you in the face, Malfoy," she answered, straining to reach the paper.

She already had one knee on the side of the couch, and Malfoy was already moving to the other side. He extended his arm once more and Hermione was now balancing herself on one leg. Curse his size; she hadn't really noticed exactly how tall he had gotten. She had towered over him back in first year, so she wasn't always one of the short ones. Draco was still smirking in triumph as he saw Granger's smaller form trying to reach the paper. Thank you growth spurts!

"_Riiiight_, because you clearly are an expert in-" He was caught off mid-sentence.

The reason?

Hermione had accidentally lost her balance while trying to reach the paper, which resulted on her falling forward… right into Draco's chest.

Draco staggered a bit as he felt Granger's weight suddenly on top of him. He felt the familiar disturbing electric reaction about ten times more powerful, as well as some others… He was almost admitting to himself that he rather liked this position.

So, it really wasn't his fault that he flinched and pushed her down, making her fall on her arse once more with the paper falling neatly into her legs. It was what any normal person would do, he kept telling himself. _Damned teenage hormones_, he thought as he fixed a sneer onto his face and covered himself with his robes. _She is repugnant, she is repugnant, she is repugnant and you do not like the way she felt on top of you_, he kept chanting.

"Don't you ever touch me again, you filthy Mudblood," he said with venom.

Hermione still looked-and felt- confused with a blush on her face as she replayed what had just happened in her mind. But her trance was broken the minute he said those words. How dare he?! It certainly wasn't her fault that she had lost her balance!

"If you hadn't started playing with the paper, none of this would have happened you idiot!" she responded icily.

His eyes were like ice shard now instead of the regular silver as he met her gaze and, for once, Hermione saw a flicker of something pass through them. Rage? Embarrassment? She would probably never know. He suddenly stood up and started heading towards his room while Hermione stood up.

"Hey, where are you going?! We aren't finished here!" she yelled to him angrily.

He turned around with a gaze so icy and, she had to admit, dangerous that she had to control herself so that she would not flinch. She had not counted on that.

"We _are_ finished," he stated and went up and slammed the door to his room.

Hermione stared at the closed door for a while before giving an exasperated sigh. No use trying to convince him now. She then turned her eyes on the paper and gave it a quick read. She frowned a little when she finished but, seeing as he had already signed his name, she had no option but to sign her own name at the bottom.

"Sodding git," she murmured, repeating Ron's words, before leaving the paper at the desk and heading up to her room. The paper began to vanish due to the enchantment that was placed on it, but it could still be read before it disappeared into thin air.

_We herby state the rules of the punishment given to us by Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, due to misbehaving. The punishment is to obey the orders of the other without complaint with the effects of a potion. The rules are as follows: _

_We are not to use the power to force a person into sexual situations._

_We are not to use the power to get a person expelled._

_We are not to use the power to kill or physically injure other people._

_We are not to use the power to affect the other person's schoolwork or sports._

_We are not to use the power to get rid of the other person's magic._

_WE WILL NOT KILL (OR ATTEMPT TO KILL) THE OTHER PERSON WITH THE POWER!_

_All of these rules should be met with no exception or complaint. If the situation rises in which they are not, the one who does this will be stripped of their wand and turn the power to give orders to the other person for the remainder of the week despite the order. _

_Signed_

_**Hermione Jane Granger**_

_**Draco Lucius Octavian Malfoy**_

x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Tuesday_

Draco woke up the next day to the annoying sound of an owl tapping against his window. He tossed and turned, hoping to block out the noise, before giving up and went over to open the window and let the owl in. He wondered why the hell an owl was waking him up when it could simply leave the letter at breakfast, but this was not the first time this has happened to him. A well-bred eagle swooped in and perched at the end of his bed, answering his question.

Draco gave out an exhausted sigh. There was only one person who would send _that_ bird at this hour of the morning without people knowing. After tossing and turning most of last night thanks to the Mudblood, he had no desire to hear what Lucius wanted now. He held back a grimace, he really detested that his mother still cared enough about Lucius so that she let him pass her information to write to Draco and, if he recalled, she still visits Azkaban every week or so. Unfortunately for Draco, this time Lucius had news to deliver.

He walked over and took the letter from the bird, after giving him a treat so that it would not nip at his fingers, and stared at the letter. The way he saw it, Lucius must have wanted to give him an urgent message for two reasons: either he has found out about his punishment-which was unlikely- or _He_ had something to tell Draco. Draco shuddered and really hoped that it was going to be the first one. He opened up the letter and read it quickly.

_Draco:_

_This Saturday, same place, same time. Don't be late._

_LM_

A shiver ran down Draco's spine. So it was about _that_. Even though, she has suffered through and through, he still couldn't understand how his mother could cope with all of this. He also knew that Lucius was an example of what he could become and he had no desire to go down that road.

Not that he had much of a choice to begin with.

Draco heard the eagle finish its treat and fly out of the window. He stood up and cast a spell to deteriorate the note. He was definitely not going to look up to this Saturday and this little issue was going to keep on bothering him for the rest of the week. At least he had Quidditch on Thursday. He felt relief that he had added that little part to The Contract, not that he was worrying that Granger might pull something that might affect it. He smirked at the thought as he made his way to the bathroom. There really was no possible way.

Now, there was only one problem that had to be solved before he was given the punishment.

Pansy.

x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Hermione heard Malfoy turn the shower on, she hurried out of her bedroom and got to the common room and out the door in record time. She didn't want to face Malfoy this morning, considering the fact that she was still confused about what happened yesterday. In fact, it surprised her that she was more confused than angry, which is what she should be feeling.

And she was _not_ happy about that fact.

She ushered her way toward the Great Hall as she continued to drive away the thoughts about how good it felt to lay her head down Malfoy's chest…

She practically smacked her head onto the wall with that thought. How could she possibly be thinking about that?! And especially about that insufferable ferret?! She shook her head in an attempt to drive the thoughts away from her betraying mind, as she tried to focus on her -real- love life problem.

And it went by the name of Ron Weasley.

She already knew that she had started fancying him at the beginning of third year. At first, she had thought of it as a simple crush, meant to pass for years to come, but it never went away. Now, she was ashamed to admit that she was almost begging Ron to notice her feelings. But seeing as he was currently infatuated with Lavander Brown… True, he hadn't gotten back with her, or had received any attention from her at all since their break-up, but it would still take a lot of work for Hermione to get his attention.

She glanced up and noticed that she was already nearing the Great Hall. She had been sort of hoping that only Harry and Ron were there, considering that Ginny would want to know how it went last night. And she was not ready to face that little memory, thank you.

But luck wasn't with her today, as she spotted Ginny seated in front of Harry, conversing furiously with him. She stifled a groan as she made her way to her usual seat in front of Ron.

"Hey Hermione," all three of them chorused, Ron with more relief seeing as his little sister was leaving him out of the picture while conversing with Harry.

Hermione smiled at them. Perhaps Ginny wouldn't ask about what had happened, she had thought until she saw the look on Ginny's face which practically said "We _have_ to talk". Hermione sat down and whispered in Ginny's ear that it would be after school, and Ginny seemed to accept this.

She turned to look at her other two friends. Harry and Ron were discussing the Quidditch tryouts, no doubt. Harry had been named captain this year and was determined to win every match that came against the team as a "last year resolution". Hermione was happy for him; even if she didn't share the same love for the sport (she hated flying). It was almost relaxing for Harry since they had gone over the summer to find some Hoxcruxes.

They went all over the past summer finding and destroying Hoxcruxes, and Hermione was happy to admit that they had gotten most of them. They knew that it wasn't going to be easy, Harry had told them that much at the end of sixth year, but they had to do it. Defeating Voldemort will be their main priority after this year, which is the reason why they should enjoy it while they can. There were still a few Hoxcruxes left, but the war made Dumbledore put extra security around Hogwarts in order to prevent an attack, making it difficult for them to sneak around.

Difficult, but not impossible.

She heard the doors of the Great Hall open once more, as she turned around to see who it was… and regretted it almost immediately when she spotted Malfoy make his way to the Slytherin table, making her head fill with his thoughts again. Just when she thought she had forgotten all about him, great.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As Draco made his way to the Slytherin table, he noticed the way the Mudblood's head had turned to look at him… and almost snapped right back to face her friends again. He smirked at her discomfort. Not only had he heard her rush to the door when he was bathing, but now she refused to look at him.

He turned to his table to look at Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were also seated beside Pansy, Daphne, Millicent, Nott and, yes, Caterina. The boys turned to look at him and nodded in acknowledgement, while at the same time, Blaise shot him a look. No doubt that he also received a letter this morning but from his own father. He sighed as he took his place in front of Blaise. There were probably more Slytherins going, but he didn't want to know who else bore the Dark Mark this year. But he already had his suspicions about whom.

Almost immediately after he sat down, Pansy sprang into action, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Drakie, where have you been? What happened to you? What did _it_ do to you?!"

By "it", she probably meant Granger, Draco thought with a sigh. He did not miss the note of malcontent in her voice. Blaise stiffened across from him and Draco rolled his eyes at the irony of it.

"I'm fine, Pansy,"

"But-"

He shot her a look that clearly said that, if she didn't shut up, he'll never tell her. She flinched and nodded, not wanting to cross him. Blaise shot him a look that asked: "Did you have to do that?" Draco sighed and rubbed his temple while shooting Blaise a look to shut him off. If he cared too much about her still, then Blaise should stop hiding it with the infatuation he has with Caterina. It wasn't Draco's fault that they had broken up. Or maybe, Draco thought with a smirk, he was the reason after all. Pansy had said that she always wanted him, and Blaise was too afraid to cross him too.

Dealing with Slytherins was always a fight for power, they were the only house at Hogwarts who had something quite similar to ranks, nobody wanted to be considered a weakling or dumb, unless they had some pretty strong connections like Crabbe and Goyle. The more people who are afraid of you, the better. Draco had been drilled about this since he was about five, or possibly even younger. Even though he possessed control over almost the entire Slytherin house, it still wasn't enough to please the people he wanted to please, even if his own father had never achieved some control over his house similar to his. And he hated those people for it.

Another characteristic of Slytherins was that most of them were mostly considered "acquaintances" than friends. He had noticed this from the moment he arrived, even if the Sorting Hat had said that you make true friends in Slytherin. In a point of view, it was sort of true. The friends that you made in Slytherin, the real ones where just that: real ones. But still, when he had arrived on the train in first year, he had seen a couple of people who were put into Slytherin –or were already in Slytherin- introduced themselves to other people, including him. Which was the reason why Draco had introduced himself to Potter in the first place.

His attempt had failed, miserably, even though he was quite certain that he was the first person of his year to actually meet him, even before the Weasel and the Know-It-All. If he recalled, it had happened at Madam Malkin's. He knew that Potter's reaction to his introduction had been mentioned by one of the boys from the years above, and that was partially what gave him a status on the first day that people are not to mess with Draco. In a way, Potter had given him that.

"What do you reckon it'll be about?" Blaise murmured to him, breaking his train of thought.

He looked up to him and shrugged. Even though Blaise was a friend to him, he could still be bloody annoying. Blaise shot him a curious glance.

"How did _he_ send it to you, anyway?"

Draco didn't have to ask to know who "he" was.

"Probably forced Mother to do it, it was not in his handwriting," he whispered.

Blaise nodded slowly, and quickly changed the topic to a lighter matter, or so he thought.

"So… What will you do about Parkinson?" he asked while turning and smirking at him.

Draco scowled and his smirk widened.

"Probably going to tell her after school," he mumbled.

"I meant to ask," he persisted, "what will you tell her."

Draco shot a look at Pansy, who seemed to try to include Caterina in a conversation between her and Millicent while, at the same time, trying to ignore her. Caterina seemed unfazed, thought, and that was probably why Pansy had a frown on her face.

Caterina seemed to have noticed his gaze because she turned her violet eyes at him. Draco almost believed that she seemed to know what he was thinking because, when she broke their eye contact, she shot Pansy a glance. Draco then turned to look at Blaise once more, who regarded him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not sure," he answered truthfully; "I just know that I would probably have to lie."

x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x

Hermione was making her way towards the lake after class to meet up with Ginny. She had had a long day, between the Potions essay for Snape up until the spells that she needed to master for Remus, she had taken almost every subject today. She loved challenges, but she was human and still felt lazy from time to time. But this was necessary in order to get a good spot as an Auror and she did not want to take only the necessary subjects for it, like Harry or Ron. She was packed with homework and, with no desire to run into Malfoy in the common room, she was heading for the library after this.

She cringed a little when she remembered the night before, and also because she hadn't noticed how many classes they took together until today. She had even caught herself looking at him several times and waiting for him to appear at the door, it really was a miracle that Malfoy hadn't noticed it yet.

Or at least that was what she hoped.

She spotted Ginny's flaming red hair beside the tree where they always sat. She took a deep breath and marched right over to get this over and done with. Ginny looked up and smiled to her, before motioning her to sit down.

And, as usual, she went straight to the point.

"OK, what happened?"

Hermione sighed and took a deep breath, before proceeding to explain everything that had happened the night (cutting out the part about when she had fallen on top of his chest and replacing it with something less trifling) before while Ginny listened carefully without interrupting. After finishing, she backed up a bit a thoughtful look on her face as Hermione waited nervously for her reaction.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's such a shame that you can't affect the way he plays Quidditch," she sighed, "It really would've ensured our victory."

Hermione smiled a bit, since she knew that what Ginny really wanted was for Harry to be happy.

"We both agreed on it and, besides, I know that you would want to use that for Harry's sake," she added with a wink.

Ginny's cheeks reddened as she changed the topic quickly.

"Oh, and do you think he won't try to find any loopholes, Hermione?" she asked.

Hermione opened her mouth, before closing it again because Ginny was right. The redhead had caught the realization on her face.

"Do you know when you start?"

Hermione cringed a bit, yes she knew, she practically was hoping that the day would miraculously skip.

"The potion is tomorrow, and we will determine on that day, which person will start giving out the orders first."

"You mean, you haven't decided that part yet?" Ginny asked surprised.

Hermione shook her head.

"Snape will be the one to _determine_ it," Hermione said with a scowl.

She and Ginny shared a look.

"Malfoy," they both agreed at the same time. Snape would choose his house over _anything_.

"Well then," Ginny continued, "I guess we better prepare you for it."

A shiver ran down Hermione's spine. Who knows what Malfoy would have in store for her? It was really a great idea that she had added schoolwork on the contract.

The conversation then moved onto lighter topics before Hermione excused herself to the library.

**Author's Notes:**

**Yeah, it does seem kind of incomplete. Oh and Caterina's character is mine and all mine MUAHAHAHA but well, I still need to clear up a lot of issues like, what would Pansy's reaction be, what would happen at the library and, the most important of all, what the hell would happen on Wednesday!!!!! Well DDay is coming fast, my friends and don't worry it will be on the next chapter. HEHE. But anyway now onto the poll that I put on last time I decided to stay with this name (YEI) but just because I may be thinking of a sequel XD Another notice is that, you may or may not know, but I put up a one-shot back at Christmas so, if you want to check it out, be my guest. And finally the last note: I decided that this is the last time that I will put up a Thank-You Wall, from now on it will be a Review Wall. To all of you guys who added me to the Alert or Faves or C2 or Authors Faves or Author Alerts well... thank you, really. You make me feel great deep inside of me, but it still was too much work for this stupid computer to go on and open several pages at a time so, in order for the computer not to malfunction, I'm going to thank you each every Author's Note. But it will be generalized so now to last Thank You Wall:**

**TO ALL OF YOU PEOPLE WHO PUT ME IN AUTHOR ALERT AND AUTHOR FAVES AND FAVES AND ALERTS I THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO ME!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!**

**And now onto the Review Wall:**

**scarlettcat:** Hello dude!!!!! Hahaha XD Well, as you can see I finally updated my friend. And I will probably update again next week!!!!! So you better keep up with that story of yours!!!!! Thank you so much for choosing the original name of this fic, really appreciate it :D. About the new character, you are sort of right but the explanation will come in later chapters ;) You are on the right track though :) Anyway, update soon and thank you!!!!

**Secretly-In-Love:** Thank you soo much for reviewing!!!! I really appreciate it:D

**m3v:** Thank you for giving your opinion on the topic, but yeah I would probably use that name for a sequel to this story :) Thank you soo much for leaving a review!!!!!

**REVIEWREVIEWREVEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**


	6. Obey Me Part 2 Point 2

**A/N: Heiii there! XD Well it has been a long, long time since my last update :) Sorry about that XD Well, anyway here it is! The second part of part two of chapter four (now that's a mouthful)! As usual there is an author's note at the end as well as review answers if you are looking for that :D Well anyway on with the story!**

**Disclaimer:**** Since I haven't updated this fic in so long (almost two or three months now!), I decided to do another one of these. HP is not mine and it belongs to the great JK Rowling! As an added plus for this chapter specifically, Wuthering Heights is not mine either; it belongs to the author Emily Bronte. **

**Chapter 4: Obey Me Part 2.2**

_Forfeit the game  
Before somebody else takes you out of the frame  
And puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face  
You can't run the race  
The pace is too fast  
You Just won't last_

_You love the way,I look at you  
While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through  
You take away, if I give in  
My life,my pride is broken_

_You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)  
You have to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you've been through  
(You live what you've learned)_

_**Pts. of Authority-Linkin Park**_

_Tuesday_

Draco was making his way towards the Slytherin common room after classes to meet up with Pansy. He was exhausted and was happily wishing that she had wound up in the Hospital Wing for some reason. The whole day had been exhausting, not only had he caught Granger staring at him (much to his amusement) but he had a lot of homework to do. Apparently, Severus plus a bunch of hyperactive Gryffindors equal an extra Potions essay. He was willing to taunt Granger for the staring later on, but the Potions essay… not so much.

He muttered the password and found Pansy in the common room alone. He had no doubts that she had probably ushered all of the others away. She could be quite vicious if she wants to, and it was one of the things which he respected about her unlike her clinginess.

He cleared his throat to announce his presence and Pansy quickly spun around and gave him a flirtatious smile. Or what she thought to be one since Draco cringed at her as he sat down. Things have been a lot simpler when they had been just friends, the days before Lucius had announced his betrothal to her.

"Draaaaakie, where have you been all this time? I missed you," Pansy began with a pout.

Draco forced the bile down his throat (Pansy was pretty, but he hated when she did that) and composed a look of boredom on his face.

"Nowhere specifically;" he glanced at her, "We received a notice from the old geezer about what Granger and I will be doing tomorrow for detention," he continued casually; not planning to mention the second part of the punishment.

Pansy's eyes went murderous at the mention of Granger for a second.

"So, you will be spending a lot of time with that filthy Mudblood whore," she said in a sickly-sweet voice, probably the tone which she used to drive everyone out of the common room.

"Now, now, Pansy. No use getting your hands dirty," he drawled, as if unfazed about what she just said. He really had no idea why the idea of him spending time with Granger affected her much.

Pansy slid her arms around Draco's neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"My poor Drakie-Poo…" she began before another murderous glare fixed itself on her flawless face, "If that filthy whore even dares to touch you, I'll make sure she'll regret it," she said in an icy tone, before giving Draco a kiss in his jaw and making her way to his ear.

And, unlike her other taunt before, Draco actually believed that she was capable of hurting Granger this time. What surprised him was the churning of something at the pit of this stomach. Protectiveness? Almost as if he dreaded Pansy from doing just that.

x-x-x-x-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-

Hermione had been in the library for a few hours by now. Being Head Girl did come with its perks. Not only is she allowed to spend extra time at the library, but she can check out books from the Restricted Section anytime she wanted, something that she would use in order to help Harry with his quest to find the remaining Hoxcruxes.

She sighed happily while she stretched herself. It would almost be time for curfew, so there were a lot less students here and even some were already getting out. She had done all of her homework by now and decided to read to occupy her time. She had no intention to head to the head common room early and risk being seen by Malfoy. She preferred to extend that little meeting until tomorrow, when the potion will be made. A shiver ran down her spine at the thought of it.

She heard the faint rustling of robes and noticed that Madame Pince was ushering the remaining students out. She spotted Hermione at the table and nodded at her. Hermione already knew that this meant that she was in charge of locking up the library and getting the special note (found on Pince's desk) that would ensure her not to be punished from being up late at night. Hermione gave her a nod to signal that she understood before Madame Pince closed the door.

She then proceeded to look at the shelves for any books that may be of use to her. She was just about to look at the book titled "100 Spells and Symbols of Light and Black Magic", when she heard a faint rustling somewhere nearby. She turned around rather quickly, her reflexes grabbing her wand and extending her arm.

"Lumos," she muttered, as a light appeared at the end of her wand.

She strained her ears in hopes of hearing something else, but after a few minutes of complete silence, she relaxed her stance, but still decided to look around just to check. Moody's "constant vigilance" phrase was heard over and over in her head as she made her way across the library as quietly as she could. She checked almost every shelf and hall of books, and still nothing. She was a bit more relaxed, but then she heard the rustling coming from a particular set of shelves, one she hadn't checked yet. She held her breath while she counted to ten. It shouldn't be anything, Hermione, calm yourself down! She let out her breath, put a determined look on her face and pointed her want directly into the face of…of.....

Hermione looked confused when a girl with jet black hair and huge violet eyes stared back at her. She looked familiar… and she gave off a strange aura. The girl narrowed her eyes at Hermione and then they widened.

"Aren't you Hermione Granger, the Head Girl?" she asked; her voice strangely musical.

Hermione still didn't seem to place her. Just where did this girl come from? She was quite certain she was from her year… The girl extended her hand towards her and smiled softly, as if she knew something that Hermione didn't.

"It appears that I know your name, but you don't seem to know mine. Well, we haven't been properly presented yet," the girl said with a smirk, "I'm Caterina Peacewater, I've recently gotten in."

Hermione slowly remembered who she was, while she shook Peacewater's hand in a daze. She recalled that she recently had entered, the papers had been sent to the Heads. Her eyes and strange confidence to know just how people thought had been the school gossip for the first week, and Hermione tried to recall a special characteristic that she had but it kept escaping her. Then she remembered another characteristic.

She's a Slytherin.

She quickly tensed in the handshake and retracted her hand rather quickly. Then, seeming to just notice her reaction, she shot a glance at Caterina, who instead of angry seemed amused by it. Hermione inwardly cursed herself. She really shouldn't judge her just because she was from Slytherin. She forced a stern look to come upon her face as she muttered Nox under her breath. Now only the light of the moon illuminated them, and it sort of made Caterina seem… eerie and beautiful at the same time.

"You shouldn't be-" Hermione began.

"It is really dark in here," Caterina muttered.

Hermione sent her a look of annoyance and confusion. Caterina smiled at her and raised her hand towards the ceiling.

"Lumera."

A wispy white light made her way from her hand towards the ceiling, lighting up the place where they stood, and Hermione remembered her "special characteristic".

The only girl who could master wand less magic to an extent that she wouldn't need a wand anymore and she had to be Slytherin. She sighed when she noticed that Caterina had sat down on a nearby table, and motioned for Hermione to do the same.

"You were saying," Caterina told her once she had sat down.

Hermione fixed the stern look on her face once more.

"You shouldn't be here; it's after curfew for students."

Caterina frowned a bit, but it seemed that she was more confused than angry.

"I thought that the library…"

Hermione saw some sort of comprehension in her eyes that she had been tricked, as well as a small flicker of fury. She composed herself rather quickly, though.

"Then, why are you here?" she asked Hermione.

"The Head Girl has special privileges, so I can stay in the library for a longer amount of time," she paused for a moment, "Why? Do you need a book of some sort?"

Caterina seemed a bit startled at the question, and Hermione wondered if somebody had at least tried to get to know her.

"Um… well… Not really," she began nervously. Hermione could spot a little pink tinge on her cheeks, before Caterina sighed.

"I guess I'll have detention then, won't I?"

Hermione studied her face for a moment. She did look as if she didn't mean to be off curfew and she is new to this school. It hadn't even been half the year, so she probably wasn't used to it. After this musings, Hermione gave a defeated sigh.

"It's alright. You are new to this school Miss Peacewater, so I could leave you off with just a war-"

"Caterina."

Hermione shot a glance at her, a bit startled by her interruption, only to find her to have the ghost of a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You may call me Caterina… Hermione," she answered with a hesitant smile, "and… thank you."

Hermione must've looked stunned because a hint of amusement passed through Pea- Caterina's eyes. But, then again, it was the first time that she had ever seen a Slytherin smile at her with no hint of malice in it. Maybe it was because of that, or because she was still overwhelmed by all of the things that she had been doing this year that she smiled back tentatively. After that, Caterina reached out and grabbed a book, probably the one that she was holding before Hermione had interrupted her. She shot another smile at her, more confident thanks to Hermione's reaction.

"Why did you decide to stay after curfew, Hermione?" she asked.

Her name rolled off her tongue as if she had been saying it all of her life, but it wasn't that what stopped Hermione from answering quickly. The truth was that she was researching dark magic in order to find more about the Hoxcruxes. By her calculations, there were still a few left to destroy, and the locket that Dumbledore and Harry had found at the beginning of 6th year was just the beginning of it. They had spent the whole summer going from place to place looking for them, even if they had succeeded in some points she still felt as if they were missing at least one or two. Maybe even three. But still, nice or not, Caterina was still a Slytherin. She flinched inwardly at how racist the comment sounded, but she was yet to be proven otherwise of the fact. She could not take the risk, especially from people who resided in that house, of knowing this specific piece of information.

Not that they were gloating about it in the common room, it was just pure instinct to do so. An annoying habit, she thought wryly, but, even as she decided to lie, she still felt a little guilty over the fact that this girl was opening up to her, however little, and she couldn't do the same for her. Somehow she trusted this Slytherin, but there was a gut feeling telling her to shut up. Scanning her up and down, it was almost as if she was placed in the house for the wrong reasons…

Hermione decided to show her the book that she had taken, seeing no danger in that. Caterina glanced at the book, but made no move to take it and nodded for her to continue. Hermione raised an eyebrow at her lazy reaction, but showed no displeasure to it.

"I'm researching some dark magic for an… extra credit essay for Professor Lupin," she finished quickly.

She wasn't comfortable lying, but this did seem realistic. She was always known for taking extra work into her hands and she was sure that Remus wouldn't mind telling Caterina that it had been his idea if she ever felt the need to ask him. She knew that they both wouldn't like it, but it was necessary in order to protect Harry. Caterina's eyes widened a bit, but she kept her façade set, as she extended her hand, her lazy posture dropped.

"May I see the book?"

Hermione did not mention the fact that she had offered the book to her before and hesitated for a brief second before handing her the book. She hadn't really seen any real danger in that. She almost thanked the fact that she had been always teased about how she researched almost every book that she could get her hands on. Well, if they weren't novels, those she could read peacefully. Caterina took the book gingerly from her hands and, by the way that she held it quite carefully but with a bit of practiced style, Hermione concluded that she was not a stranger to books.

Thank Merlin for that.

"You know," Caterina started, "if it is dark magic you want to research, then I happen to know a better book than this one," she said after she handed the book back to Hermione.

Hermione couldn't help the curious glance as Caterina handed her the book that she had been looking for earlier when she found her in the shelves. She took it from her carefully, and Caterina seemed to find it amusing that she turned it around in her hands almost as if it were a bomb waiting to explode. She read the title quickly, "A Brief History of Darkness", the subtitle read "Dark and Black Magic Spells Through the Ages". She couldn't seem to read the author's name, it was too faded away, but she wondered why she hadn't spotted this book before, it looked as if it would be of great help.

"It is not actually from the library," Caterina told her, guessing her thoughts.

Hermione didn't know why she shivered at the fact that she might have been doing just that.

"Then, whose is it? And why was it in the library?"

"The book is mine." Caterina answered her, and by looking at Hermione's reaction she continued, "It is one of the reasons why I'm here, actually. I accidentally left it in the morning; you see I didn't have such a good night's sleep. When I came back to pick it up in the afternoon, it wasn't there anymore. Someone must've picked it up and placed it on a shelf," she explained a bit sheepishly.

Hermione noticed Caterina's gaze on her and her eyes locked with her powerful violet ones. She somehow found herself unable to look away.

"I can lend it to you… if you want." Caterina finished quickly with a smile.

Hermione broke her glance to gaze at the book and shot her a thankful smile. She could really use the book…

"Only if it wouldn't be such a drag," she admitted, while taking the book from Caterina's extended hands, and, as usual, curiosity got the better of her, "How could you simply forget something like a book?"

Caterina cringed a little at the thought, but chuckled to Hermione's relief.

"I would just like to point out that this is actually not the first time that this has happened to me," she answered with a grimace, "The first time happened with a book titled "Wuthering Heights" by-"

"Emily Bronte," Hermione finished for her, whilst looking at her in shock, "I didn't know that you read Muggle books!"

"Well, I may be a Pureblood, but I do adore Muggle literature," she said with a traditional Slytherin smirk, making Hermione wonder if she was actually allowed to read Muggle literature.

"Well, now that is a first!" Hermione said with a smile, "I've never heard of a Pureblood actually knowing some literature, much less reading it!"

Caterina shrugged at her, "Well, you never know."

She really was unique; Hermione thought that it was probably the reason behind Parkinson's hateful stares at her direction. Or maybe it was not completely that.

"Well, now that we have gotten that earth shattering experience from our shoulders," Caterina said, eliciting a slight laughter from the Gryffindor, "I need to know your opinion," she stopped a little for a dramatic pause, "What did you think of Catherine Earnshaw, not the youngest but the mother, the original?"

"That's obvious," Hermione answered, "She was obviously too selfish in her decisions. If it weren't for her, Heathcliff might have never gotten so mad at the end!"

"Isn't that right?!" Caterina continued excitedly, "Almost everyone thinks that this whole problem is Heathcliff's fault!"

They both continued talking excitedly about the book and even recommending some others in the process. Hermione not only discovered that they had similar tastes, but they also had read almost all of the same books. It was only when she checked her watch that she noticed that it was already one in the morning. Caterina must have noticed her gaze and followed her lead when she started packing.

"Are you going to be all right returning by yourself," Hermione asked her once they were outside the library, "You don't have Head privileges."

"We aren't called sneaky Slytherins for nothing," Caterina answered with a smirk as they parted.

Hermione smiled back at her and waved goodbye as she headed towards the Head common room. This day had certainly ended strangely, or at least it sounded strange when it was put into words.

There was a slight chance that she may have befriended a Slytherin.

xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Wednesday_

_Part 1: Hermione's POV_

_I_ woke up the next day with my head pounding and what is sure to look like huge bags under my eyes. Apart from the fact that I had tucked in late because of my debating with Caterina at the library, I have also been having these weird dreams about Malfoy torturing me with a cane.

I wouldn't like to elaborate on that.

Either way, I dressed up quickly, or rather as quickly as I could with only half an eye open, and headed down towards breakfast in a really horrid mood. I even took a few points from some students along the way, hey, it is not my fault I'm not a morning person. In fact, I'm blaming Malfoy, he has shocked me by making me glance to his (slightly, you hear me slightly) handsome face.

I sat down and met Harry and Ron's surprised glances. I cradled my face in my hands. Please oh please don't you even think about asking-

"Woah, what happened to you? Got mauled by a hippogriff?" Ron asked.

But of course, why did I even hope. I mumbled something along the lines of "bloody nightmares" and "Malfoy" and "library", but both Harry and Ron understood and nodded.

"Well, you're going to have to wake yourself up, we have Transfiguration now with the Ravenclaws," Harry told me, as if I didn't know my schedule already.

It's too bad that McGonagall doesn't tolerate people sleeping in her class.

"I'm trying," I answered with a groan, while rubbing my eyes furiously.

"That reminds me, we have Quidditch tryouts tomorrow, don't we Harry?" asked Ron excitedly.

Even though I didn't see how the hell Transfiguration could possibly be related to something from that sodding sport, I thanked Ron, steering the conversation away from me.

"That's right. It's too bad that we get the pitch right after Slytherin, though," Harry said with a cringe.

Hmm, he probably would go early anyway, he loved to spy on who would be Malfoy's new team members. The bad news is that it brought me not so good memories from my dreams as I cradled my head in my hands once more.

"Ugh, you're right. Bloody ferret. Probably made Snape get that permission for him and to top it all off, he's captain too!" Ron said with a groan.

Ron would never admit it, but Malfoy did deserve that little position. He wasn't a bad flier, he was actually pretty good, but since he was always concentrating in beating Harry… Then again, why should I even be worrying about this! Better for us.

"You shouldn't worry about that," a voice said, interrupting my musings, "I bet Harry's gonna kick his arse anyway," Ginny finished as I glanced at her face while she sat down. Harry sent her a smile to which Ginny responded with a little blush. I watched the interaction with pride, until I saw Ron's reaction. He had turned away, while I gave a sigh. He never really changes does he?

"That reminds me, isn't today the day of your detention with the ferret?" Ginny asked me with raised eyebrows.

Ginny, I thank you for reminding me of that delightful event.

I groaned and rested my head in my hands once more. I seemed to be doing that quite often this morning. Ron and Harry sent me apologetic glances.

"Don't worry, Mione. We won't let that ferret touch you," Harry assured me while reaching over and patting my hand.

Ron nodded in agreement, while I gave them both appreciative glances. If only they knew what would really happen. They would probably Avada Kedavera Malfoy on the spot. Not that I complain.

The doors of the Great Hall chose to open in that instant, letting in a crowd of Slytherins. No doubt about it, Malfoy's crowd, although I didn't see Malfoy within them. I could make out the delicate silhouette of Caterina out of them and I met her glance. She sent me a smirk while I sent her a grin, something which was not lost by the watchful eyes of my friends, before she continued to make her way towards the Slytherin table.

"Who's that, Mione?" asked Ron, eyeing Caterina from top to bottom.

Honestly, if she weren't a Slytherin I would have concluded that he was checking her out. Both Harry and Ginny exchanged suspicious glances. Apparently, judging a Slytherin is basic instinct on a Gryffindor. I inwardly cursed my similar reaction to her yesterday. It really was unfair.

"Caterina Peacewater," I answered in a tone of voice which made their complaints stop before leaving their mouths.

That or maybe my glare made them stop too.

"Isn't that the new girl that just got in?" Ginny remarked before her eyes widened, "I heard that she doesn't use a wand!"

Ron looked at Ginny before looking at Caterina in amazement; it wasn't that what caught my eye, though. Harry looked as if that little fact made her more suspicious to him. Before I could carry out my thoughts about the look in his eye, Ron spoke.

"It would be nice to not worry about having to carry a wand all day long, think about all the things she doesn't have to worry about!" He concluded wistfully.

I gave a short grimace, remembering that Caterina had mentioned yesterday that it wasn't such a good thing. It was a shame that she hadn't elaborated on the subject.

"I don't know… There's something strange about her…" Harry began, but this time I managed to cut him off.

"Oh, don't start, Harry. She's really nice once you get to know her."

"Wait a minute, you have actually spoken to her?!" Ron asked in amazement.

I rolled my eyes at him, but before I could actually remark that it was the only way for us to share that glance, Harry interrupted me.

"Yeah, have you?" I could notice the edge in his voice that was probably what stopped my sarcastic remark from ever leaving my mouth.

"Yes I have, Ronald," I used a quipped tone of voice while I turned towards Harry, "She's really sweet and I can't imagine the sort of training that she had to go through in order to accomplish what she has! So don't. Get. Any. Ideas."

I have to say the death glare usually works, but Harry only slumped a bit. I could tell by the look in his face that the gears were turning on his head. I was about to put a stop to this when I heard the doors open once more. And who better to stroll in than my favorite ferret of all time.

The rest ignored him for once, the topic of Caterina still fresh on their minds, but I found that I couldn't just ignore him. I don't know why. He walked (actually "stride" is a better word; I don't think that a regular person could actually "walk" with such arrogance) towards his seat at the top of the Slytherin table, my eyes following all of his movements. I was sort of curious to his reaction to today's little "punishment". Then, as if feeling my gaze on him, he turned his bright silver eyes at mine. He had the audacity to smirk at me and to give me a slight wink before turning away. I bristled for a moment before turning away annoyed.

At least that proved that he wouldn't miss the little "meeting" for the world.

_Part 2: Normal POV_

Draco chuckled softly at Granger's reaction to his wink, or was it his smirk? Regardless of the fact, it had been amusing. She looked quite dreary this morning and he guessed that she was definitely not a morning person. Then again, he wasn't much of a morning person either. Granger had lightened up his mood today because he didn't have a very good night sleep. He blamed the pesky little Mudblood for it.

He ate breakfast and made his way to class all of this before Pansy could even begin questioning him about today. He caught Blaise's curious glance and raised eyebrow, but decided to ignore him either. As he made his way through the hallway, he found himself wondering how Granger might spend her day with the whole weight of what would happen this evening.

Not that he cared or anything.

The day passed by too quickly to his liking and he soon found himself inside the Potions classroom waiting for the arrival of both Severus and the Mudblood. He tapped his foot impatiently (patience has never been one of his good points) while he began to wonder what type of potion they will be brewing. The cauldron at the center of the classroom must mean something at least. He gave up on waiting at the desk and made his way towards Snape's desk. He was examining some of his notes when he heard the doors of the classroom open. He pretty much guessed who it was by the set of footsteps as the person closed the door.

She seemed startled when she spotted him, but regained her composure as she let a look of annoyance fix on her face. She instantly eyed him up and down, eyes widening a bit at the notes on his hand.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?"

Maybe it was the way that she said it, mistrustful, as if he was doing something wrong all of the time that got him in an annoyed mood already.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Granger?" he replied while rolling his eyes.

Granger huffed at his response and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It could have been anything."

He raised an eyebrow at her response. He wasn't good at resisting openings.

"Really, Granger," he began with a smirk, "What's going on inside that little mind of yours?" he finished while wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

To his delight she turned beet red at the comment and began to flush angrily at him.

"That's disgusting, Malfoy."

"Anytime, love," he replied with a smirk.

They both held their eyes, both too stubborn to let their gaze waver, until Hermione laid her eyes on the cauldron. Filled with curiosity, she stepped towards it, while Draco sighed and went over to the cauldron. He watched as Granger studied the cauldron and then glanced around. She was probably wondering what type of concoction they were going to brew.

"Granger, you know what they say: curiosity killed the cat," he smirked at the irony of it and even more when she turned to glare at him. She took a deep breath and seemed to force herself to calm down.

"Do you have any idea what we are supposed to make today?" she asked him, still glancing around as if hoping to find some sort of clue to it.

"Does it look as if I know?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She turned around to look at him and waved her hands around, "Well he is your head of house."

"Well, I'm not his bloody babysitter," he snapped, annoyed that she persisted on the fact.

Hermione groaned in annoyance, rubbing a finger to her temple as if she was suddenly overcome with a strong headache.

"I'm not going to find out anything if I keep fighting with you," she turned to glare at him, "Besides, aren't you Slytherins supposed to be more acquainted with this type of torture?" she asked sarcastically.

She regarded him again and one look at Malfoy's face let her know that what she said was a mistake because he looked furious. She wondered if he even noticed that it was meant to be sarcastic.

"Granger, I can tell you that you don't know anything about real torture," he sneered.

Hermione decided not to elaborate on that fact and was about to retort when she heard a lazy voice coming from the door.

"Well, well, I leave you two alone for a moment and you already are about to hex each other."

Both whirled around to see the figure of Snape standing by the door. Hermione gave a step away from Malfoy, suddenly finding him too close for comfort. Snape rolled his eyes at the action and strolled along to his desk.

"It has been a long time since we have last used this method, and to two Heads nevertheless," he turned to regard their reactions, while Hermione gave a small flush of embarrassment, although Malfoy just looked impassive.

Snape looked from one to the other, "Quite frankly, it is not surprising that the Headmaster asked me to apply it to you two," he drawled.

He glared a little at Hermione, while she returned it. She didn't doubt the fact that he blamed her for the incident, but seeing the look of disappointment while he regarded Malfoy, she didn't think that he was off the hook either. He then turned around and began writing on the blackboard. Hermione tried to glance at what she was writing, but gave up when she couldn't make it past Snape's head.

"Excuse me, professor," Hermione began, although Snape made no move to acknowledge it, "What type of potion will we make?"

Much to her impatience, Snape didn't answer her until he finished writing a list of ingredients and instructions on the board and turned around to glare at her. She heard Malfoy stifle a laugh behind his hand, possibly because the glare that Snape sent her could scare away some first years.

"The name of the potion you are making is "Vernula Pro Infinitio", also known as the Vernula draught. The instructions for it are on the board. You already are familiar with the ingredients that you need and you already know where to find them." He waved his hand towards his cupboard.

Hermione and Draco scanned the ingredients. 3 drops of Wolfsbane, 4 newts, 5 rat hairs… What captivated Hermione's attention was the final ingredient: 5 drops of blood from the person who will be affected by the potion. She wrinkled her nose; that was not going to be pleasant. Snape observed them both for a moment before continuing.

"You will be making a weaker version of the draught because the real one is meant to work something like the famous Unforgivable Imperious curse. You are not allowed to argue in any way during the makings of the potion, or you will spend another detention, this time helping me cleaning and scrubbing every single classroom in Hogwarts," he turned to face one and then the other, "Begin."

Hermione scanned the ingredients once more and went to get them. Malfoy made no motion to follow her to the cupboard and she decided to take this as a form of truce since he didn't comment on anything.

He must've taken Snape's warning seriously then. She went to retrieve the ingredients while Malfoy began to cut and follow the instructions on the board. As they were making the potion, Hermione was forced to admit that he was as good as he said in this subject. She might best him in Transfiguration and the rest of the subjects, but he did stand out in both Potions and DADA. When they finished mixing and cutting the concoction became bright orange. Hermione noticed that there was only one ingredient left to add.

"Malfoy, give me your hand," she ordered while extending hers, not looking away from the potion.

"Wow, Granger, didn't know you were so desperate," he said with a raised eyebrow, but he surprisingly didn't make a motion to stop her as he laid his hand in hers.

Hermione looked a little surprised that he had conceded so easily and ignored the way that Malfoy's hand looked in comparison to hers. He was warm, she observed, as she was turning his palm up, something she did not expect. She picked up the knife and made a little cut on it, and turned his hand over the potion. She had to admit that she had expected him to be a bit more squeamish, and not so bored about the pain. She decided not to guess exactly what that meant. Once the drops of blood were put the potion turned a more clear shade of red, but it still looked orange, as Draco snatched his hand from hers. Snape observed all of this cautiously, and noted the fact that Draco didn't seem too bothered about the fact that his hands had just touched a Mudblood.

Draco then proceeded to repeat the process with Hermione. She, unlike him, winced when her palm was cut and she glared at him as he let the drops of blood pour into the potion. The potion now looked a bright red color, more blood-like, Draco noted with a hint of irony. Hermione went to look at Snape, but he was already making his way towards them. He was probably watching the whole time, Draco concluded. He simply nodded at it and made two glasses appear with a flick of his wand. Hermione thought that this probably meant that it was executed perfectly, not that Snape will ever admit it to her.

"Pour half the potion into one glass and half into the other. You must drink it all in order to receive the full effects of it. It will be enough, Miss Granger," he said at Hermione's raised eyebrow, before making his way towards his desk.

It took a great will not to make her roll her eyes as she carefully poured the potion into the two flasks, grabbing one when she finished. From the corner of her eye, she saw Malfoy grab one before she began to drink. The potion tasted funny and a strange tingling came over her when she finished, but as soon as it came, it went away. When she turned to look at the Slytherin, she found that he had had the same reaction.

"The potion will begin to work in the morning," Snape began while taking out something from his desk. It looked like an ancient cauldron, but smaller than the ones that they regularly used.

Draco saw that it was filled with a sort of murky liquid and he was sure he had seen it before. Granger let out a gasp of surprise, and he rolled his eyes at this. She probably already knew what the damned thing was.

"Is that-?"

"A Weeping Cauldron, Miss Granger," answered Snape while rolling his eyes, "It does not surprise me that you already knew about it. It holds characteristics similar to those of the Goblet of Fire, which you became acquainted with in fourth year."

Draco then remembered the thing, he had been trying to make Crabbe and Goyle pass the age line with the help of Blaise at the time. It had been somewhat funny.

"But I thought that they don't make any more of these," Hermione continued, still gazing at the object.

Snape looked bored at her comment, "This has been here since a long time ago, Miss Granger, and I'm surprised that you haven't already figured that out."

Granger looked befuddled for a moment before shooting a glare at Snape. Draco snickered a bit, amused at her reaction, only to find himself being the recipient of her glare once more. Snape then wrote something on two pieces of paper, before placing them inside the cauldron. This object started bubbling more and more, causing Draco and Hermione to take a step back, being too familiar with Neville's potions which tend to explode. They both were peering nervously at which name it would spit out.

Finally, a parchment came out of the cauldron with a small "pop" and fell neatly into Snape's hands. A flicker of amusement and happiness passed through his face quickly, causing Hermione's stomach to begin feeling funny, before he read the name of the person out loud. Based on his reaction, it could only be…

"Draco Malfoy."

Hermione could have sworn that time slowed down the minute he said those words.

A look of relief passed through Draco's face. He glanced towards Granger, who seemed to have a frozen look of shock plastered on her face. She was still gaping at Snape while he was recollecting his things.

"You both will clean up this classroom as your punishment, after that I expect you to go back to your common room," he said, giving an amused glance at Hermione's shocked face a brief nod to Draco before departing.

Draco now turned to regard Granger fully. He smirked and decided to snap her out of her reverie before something entered that mouth of hers.

"Well, well, what do you know? It is going to be me after all?" his face could not have looked happier.

Hermione would love to smack that smirk directly off his face.

"Scared are we, Granger?"

Hermione finally seemed to break out of her trance, while she turned to glare at Malfoy's smug face. Sure, give him the first bloody day!

"You wish, Malfoy. After all, why would I be scared of a coward like you?!" she snapped angrily.

She was astonished to see that Malfoy startled for a bit before she began heading towards the hallway. This was clearly a nightmare and she really hoped that she would wake up soon. Unfortunately, Malfoy wasn't done yet.

"I'm not a coward," he seethed while standing in front of her way, almost making her crash into him.

His smirk was now gone and his eyes were flashing angrily, but Hermione was too angry to think clearly for now. Snape must've compromised the cauldron…That was the reason why she didn't listen to her voice of reason telling her to back off of this discussion. She turned up to look him in the eye, ignoring the icy glaze that it had.

"Riiight, because all of these years have been some great proof of it! Let's begin shall we?" Hermione you should stop, her inner voice was saying, it was something that she had ignored ever since Snape had called his name, "You have been punched by a girl, defeated at Quidditch, made some pranks, tried to get on Umbridge's good side in order to give out orders, controlled and bribed people, not to mention that you are one ass-face, disgrace of a human being!" HERMIONE, "Ohh, and let's not forget the great point," DON'T, "You let your little bitty daddy to control all of your bloody life!" JUST STOP, "And let me clear one last thing, IT WOULD NOT SURPRISE ME THAT YOU ARE THE VERY SPITTING IMAGE OF YOUR FATHER!"

Great, Hermione, you have done it now.

Her speech didn't register until after a while… Until she glanced at his eyes again. She had been pointing a finger towards him, but it was his eyes which made her stand still. They didn't look icy anymore, they just looked… dead… filled with a darkness that she didn't understand. It was only after a while that she concluded that it was pure hatred towards her, something she had never seen from him.

Before she could react and run away or apologize, she was thrown onto the wall with Malfoy holding her hands above her head. He was looking down at her with that darkness, something that made her shiver unconsciously. She had seen that look of utter loathing before… It reminded her of the looks that she had received by the Death Eaters, all of them, in the Department of Mysteries in fifth year…

"What do you know about my life," he wasn't even yelling or screaming, he just spoke quietly, something that scared her even more, "You are just a filthy little Mudblood. Your kind shouldn't even deserve to be in these walls…"

Hermione finally seemed to react when she started struggling against him, his grip just tightened. It made her realize just how big he really was, how much he could do to her, but never did.

"LET GO OF ME!" she screamed, but now it held a tinge of fear.

"You know," he continued in that sweet, sickly voice, "You don't even know how black the world truly is. How true cowards look like when they are just seconds away from their death."

His eyes narrowed dangerously as she squirmed and writhed in his arms. Hermione felt the magic within him, trying to respond to his anger, something that made an angry twinge appear in her stomach. She recognized fear when she felt it and she didn't like it. She had never felt actual fear from him before. Thinking that he wouldn't even dare touch her, that he was not his father and yet… This was not the Draco Malfoy that had screamed in the Forbidden Forest in their first year at Hogwarts, this was a completely different person. Her wrists were pinned, and she didn't know any type of wand less magic. She looked around frantically for someone –anyone- to come around the hallway. Something had changed this Malfoy, and she wasn't sure that she liked it.

He opened his mouth to say something more, while she just stared at him with those doe-like eyes. She looked so scared and innocent, something that Draco knew she was. She didn't know what he had to go through in order to survive being a Death Eater. He was too angry to care about their position; it was just her eyes that were making him come back to reason. He tried to let his anger dissipate a little; she just looked fragile right now. He had never felt anything similar to this. Hatred, pure hatred, for her. Sure he disliked her, he enjoyed seeing her annoyed, he just… never truly hated her. Not until she compared him to his father. He was still mulling over his revelation when he heard it.

Footsteps!

Hermione swiveled her eyes in the direction of them. She needed a savior; she was just too scared to do anything right now. She turned around and wished for all of her might that it was not just another Slytherin.

x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Caterina Peacewater was making her way through the halls slowly. Already a few weeks into the new school and she still felt the need to take precautions while wandering around. This place was huge! She had never gotten lost recently, thanks to Blaise's help to get around. She heaved a sigh. There were only a select few people who had had a real conversation with her this beginning of year, Blaise included. The other one, the Gryffindor, was something she didn't mention in her house. She didn't miss the animosity between the two houses. Which reminded her, Hermione hadn't shown in the library today, something they promised to do, which made her wonder what Professor Snape would make them do that took so long.

She already knew about the potions and, to tell the truth, she had looked forward to Hermione talking about it with her. Who knew that befriending someone that you were supposed to hate would be so easy?

The hallways were getting a bit darker, not that she minded much. She knew she was close to the Slytherin dungeons by now, she saw Snape's classroom in the distance. She waved her hand about to produce a quick Lumos, watching how the little ball floated around her as she continued making her way towards the dungeons.

Before, she would have been able to do that with or without a wand, and without worries, but now… She sighed a little. She still remembered the first day this type of talent was introduced to her. Or maybe forced was a better word for it…

A scream interrupted her thoughts.

"LET GO OF ME!"

That voice… it sounded so familiar… it sounded like… Her eyes widened at her realization and she began to hurry up in that direction, hoping blindly that it was not what she thought it was. It all fit, she told her that she had had detention in Snape's classroom, so surely it must be…

She really hoped that what Blaise told her about Draco's relationship with her wasn't that true. Her hope was in vain, however, when she came upon a Hermione Granger pressed against the wall, looking around in fright, and a Draco Malfoy looking angrier than she had ever seen him.

Damn that Blaise for being right.

She extended her arm and hand and felt the familiar tingling of magic surge through her fingertips, along with the familiar feeling of dread. She closed her eyes as she raked her thoughts for a spell strong enough to stun Draco, but weak enough in order to not wake…

She shivered at the thought and caught Hermione's frightful stare with hers when she opened her eyes. She put a finger to her lips, while Draco opened his mouth to say something else. Her main priority now should be Hermione; she'll worry about her relationship with Draco and other repercussions later.

"Levicorpus," she said swiftly, wincing at the way her voice sounded in her ears.

Malfoy looked surprised as he suddenly was floating his way towards the ceiling, and then was dangling by a foot. He struggled for a bit for his wand, but Hermione had reacted quicker than that.

"Petrificus Totalus!" she yelled, and Malfoy found himself in a full body bind, while she turned around to regard her rescuer.

Caterina rushed towards her, a concerned look found in her violet eyes. Hermione sent her a reassuring smile, but there still was a frown in Caterina's face. Maybe because the smile was a bit shaky. They both looked up to the immobilized body of Malfoy. She saw the Slytherin wave her hand and Malfoy began to float beside her as she walked. She turned around when Hermione didn't immediately follow her.

"Come on, I'll accompany you to your common room," she said with a smile.

Hermione nodded and began to follow her in silence. She liked the fact that Caterina didn't try to pry as to what had happened in the corridor. She was still a bit shocked herself.

Once in the common room, Caterina sent Malfoy to his bedroom and placed a spell to put him to sleep before releasing him from his body bind and locking the door. Hermione made no motion to go to her bedroom, as she stood there replaying what had just happened. The potion… the punishment… Malfoy's hate filled eyes. She shivered.

"The spell will be gone by morning," Caterina said, breaking her thought.

Hermione nodded weakly, while Caterina continued studying her before making her way towards the door.

"Hermione…"

She turned around to face Caterina once more.

"He's very confused about that topic, so try not to be too harsh with him," she sent her a smile.

And with that, she left her alone in the common room, more confused than she ever thought possible. She slowly made her way towards her room and to her bed. Her safe heaven. She changed to her pajamas in a daze, leaving her clothes strewn across the floor. She curled herself into a fetal position in her bed.

What would have happened had Caterina not interrupted? What was he going to say? What had Caterina mean by what she said before leaving?

Her head ached.

The Malfoy she knew wouldn't have done this, wouldn't have caused her this… confusion, she thought. But then again, the Malfoy she knew had never looked at her before with so much… hatred. Frustration, yes, annoyance, very, but hate…

They disliked each other mutually, that she was sure of. But she came to realize that she never actually had hated him.

She closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, especially with this on the air. She steeled herself. She was supposed to be a Gryffindor! Where the hell was that famous courage?! Except that now for the first time in her life, she felt fear in what Draco Malfoy could possibly do to her tomorrow, with or without the contract. She closed her eyes and soon went to a world in which her problems didn't matter.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Impervious to the Head Boy and Girl's antics, Severus Snape made his way towards the Headmaster's office. Albus had asked for his presence after they drank the potion. Severus wondered what could be so important for him to be making his way towards the Headmaster's office instead of his quarters.

He had no idea what was going inside Albus's mind now. Why would he possibly think that it would be a good idea to put those two together in something as dangerous as this!? Especially because of the conditions that it needed to be dispelled. He sighed with annoyance; the Gryffindor Head Girl was also to blame for his tiredness. He slowly made his way up the stairs to the office and into the room

"Oh, you are here Severus. Come, come have a seat," Albus said with a smile when Severus entered.

Severus politely sat down at the chair and declined Dumbledore's offer for any sort of food.

"You called for me, Headmaster?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

Dumbledore smiled at him, a light twinkle in his eye. Severus braced himself, he knew that twinkle all too well. This meant meddling. Although, this is the first time that he had seen it since he went with the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Piss-Him-Off to that strange lake. The Headmaster stood up and started pacing around, the smile on his face made Snape wonder if he was ever placed in Slytherin.

"You have just returned from the detention of Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy, am I correct?"

"Indeed, Headmaster, but, if I may, what has that got to do with this?" he questioned him.

He was not fond of beating around the bush. Dumbledore turned to regard him the twinkle still visible even though he had a serious countenance.

"Everything. You see, Severus, I believe that those two have the power to change themselves and, in turn, their surroundings."

Severus suddenly got it. This was probably another one of his plans for House Unity, but the way that Albus had said it probably meant that it served for another purpose as well.

"I agree that if those two were to become…" He searched for the right word, "civil to each other, they would probably accomplish a great deal. But the probability for that to actually happen-"

"I know that they can do it," with this Severus was once again hit with the notion that it was meant to serve one person only, someone who was not included in the punishment.

Albus turned around to his Pensieve, something that Severus hadn't noticed that was out in the open, and retrieved a memory.

"Light is always brightest in the dark," he murmured, so quietly that Severus barely caught it.

Before he could inquire what he had meant, Albus turned around and regarded him with serious eyes, the twinkle was now gone.

"There is also another matter that I need to discuss with you, and I think you know what."

A feeling of dread filled Severus as he absently rubbed his left forearm.

"I still beg you to reconsider, Albus. I know that I will have to carry on with the deed but… I still can't believe that you would actually consider this to be a good plan."

Dumbledore smiled at him, but it seemed strangely bitter in the Potions Master's eyes.

"It has to be done, Severus, and by the end of this school year. I know that you won't forget."

**A/N: **

**Well, well, we have finally done the potion! XD The name of the potion means something like "Servitude (or Servant) for Eternity". It is in Latin, if anyone asks. Anyway, sorry for not updating for so long! I was occupied with some stuff for a while. I thank all of you who have been patient with me all this time! Also, I would probably won't update this for some time, some exams of mine are coming up. :D Also, I have a huuge case of writers block with this story XD I mean, I know what would happen when Draco wakes up, I just don't know how to approach it. XD Anyway... Thank you all who have added me to their Fave's and Fave Author's lists! Alerts that thank you is extended to you as well XD Huge Draco smiles to you all! So, I'll be seeing you now! And last but not least, you may want to click on that little button down there to share your opinion on this story XD Hehe, well now it's off to the Review Wall so, take care!**

**Love:  
Luvr**

_**Review Wall:**_

**scarlettcat:**** Heii there dude! Hehe, sorry for making you read the story again XD Anyway, here it is! :) After a long wait. Thank God you were never like me these days and updated your story! Gotta love that! So a big Draco hug to you and hope you update your story soon XD**

**CrouchingCrookshanks:**** Haha, thanks! XD Here is your next chapter hope you like it as well :D A big Draco sexy smirk to you XD**

**LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL:**** Thank you! A big Draco smile to you!**

**Magical words from Muggle pens:**** Hehe, that's just what I'm planning ;) Thank you so much! A big Draco smile to you! **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
